The Fox, the Tulip and the Amaryllis
by Lanima
Summary: Follows the story of Naruto as he discovers the girls who are truly close to his heart. There will be tears, trials and a little bit of fluffy romance along the way. Also introduction of a few OC's. [NaruxSaku][NaruxHina][NaruxOC]
1. A 'trip' to Naruto's

--Disclaimer--

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (In this chapter I think that there's only 6 or five though but more will be introduced, I just use them to make up my own story but I do (I think) own the scenario yay at least I own something

--break--

Naruto stared down in disbelief wondering how on earth he had got himself into this situation. He was in his bed in his apartment, lying down on top of a blushing Sakura. Trickles of sweat run down Naruto's face as he let out a nervous laugh.

--flashback--

Naruto had gone down from his house to buy some instant ramen he'd run out and was struck by a midnight hunger quake, when he had returned his lights were off so as he walked in he stumbled into someone. As they fell backwards the fell into the bed his lips fell onto this mystery guest, he froze for a second thinking _who is this girl_. Naruto and this mystery girl lay there passionately kissing for what could have been several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days, until they broke apart.

--end flashback--

He continued to look down at Sakura's face he gulped and closed his eyes; the way she blushed reminded him of Hinata. Suddenly an explosion of pain erupted in the side of his face and he went flying across the room into the door, when he opened his eyes he saw that Sakura had just punched him. As he looked over to where Sakura was she screamed at Naruto,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NARUTO! DON'T YOU CHECK IF SOMEONE'S IN YOUR HOUSE BEFORE YOU JUST - RUSH IN!"

She turned away from Naruto who was in shock still lying on the floor. When she turned away from him Naruto got up and put his hand behind his head, rubbing it,

"S-sorry Sakura-chan, I just left so I didn't expect anyone to be in here, I mean I don't usually get guests"

He was completely dumbfounded by what had happened he played it through again in his head. Sakura was still next to the bed not looking at Naruto,

"So – er – Sakura what was it that you came here to see me for?"

She was silently, frozen holding a small envelope in her hands wondering whether or not to give it to him. Naruto with his face once again resembling the fox staring at Sakura's back.

"Sakura-chan it's half past twelve, don't you think your parents will be worrying were you are? I mean you don'thavetostayherbutifyouwantto?"

He had stumbled on the last words because, Sakura had turned around and he had seen the envelope in he hands. The envelope had triggered his memory and he realized what day it was – well had been, the fourteenth of July, Valentines Day. Shocked he stared at Sakura who still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Naruto…I…"

She suddenly looked up with a big smile on her face, a smile that was somewhat forced.

"Well – goodnight Naruto! Sorry for pointlessly bumping into you like this in the middle of the night like this! Goodbye!"

"Er – night Sakura-chan…"

Naruto was sure that she had something else on her mind for her to be coming into his room in the middle of the night, so he decided to take a chance. Just as she left his doorstep he called after her,

"Say-uh-Sakura-chan, who's that card for?"

Sakura froze for a second as Naruto followed her to the door/

"Na – Naruto do you like me?"

Slightly surprised by this question Naruto answered, "Of course I do! Why would you ask that?"

"Well it's just that back before we were together in a team well I wasn't really that nice to you, and it's just that well I wanted to give this to you."

She stopped just as Naruto and her were both just outside turned around holding out the card to give to Naruto, she saw that he was about to speak so she cut across him.

"Naruto do you like me more than a friend

"But Sakura-chan you know I've always liked you more than a friend."

At these words Naruto heard a gasp behind him, slightly surprised at hearing this he turned around, but saw no-one.

"Thanks Naruto, then if that's how you feel then can you accept this as more than a friend?"

"Sure Sakura!" Naruto said not really understanding what she said.

"Bye Naruto!" Sakura said then she thought for a second and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, she then whispered in his ear,

"That was my first kiss."

Naruto froze touching the spot where Sakura had kissed him as he watched her walk away,

"First kiss eh…"

As Sakura disappeared around the corner Naruto froze still in the same position. As he stood there he could have sworn he heard a whimper behind him. This time as Sakura wasn't here he thought he'd investigate. He walked down to the nearby side-road and around the corner saw,

"Hinata!"

"Argh!"

Hinata let out a yelp at seeing Naruto and stumble backwards into the alley, but Naruto caught her.

"Hinata what are you doing here?"

Hinata blushed at seeing Naruto's face so close to hers once again

"N-N-Naruto-kun, I was just ummm…"

She quickly got up from Naruto's arms and started twiddling her thumbs as she always does when Naruto is talking to her. She looked down at the ground as Naruto (fox faced again) stared at her. Naruto took a step forward towards Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, c-c-can I ask you something?"

"Eh…okay?"

"Naruto-kun…d - do you…d-do you like Sakura?"

Naruto seemed surprised by this question, but his face didn't change,

"Yeah, I mean we're in the same team how can I not like her. Why do you ask?"

He had decided to play dumb and see what she would say; she had a worried look on her face and was still blushing.

"N-Naruto-kun I mean do you _like_ _like _her?"

"Well…I dunno? I've never really thought about her like that…"

He lied to her about this, he may not understand girls that much but he knew that if he did told her he did or what had just happened in his house that she would be even more unhappy, he also assumed that she had heard there conversation outside.

"Well then Naruto-kun can you accept this?"

She held her hands out which had a package that was wrapped in blue wrapping, it also had a tag on it that said _Naruto_. Naruto stared in disbelief _A package for me, and it's Valentines Day_.

"Wow! Er - thanks Hinata!"

"I-I hope you l-like it Naruto."

"Say Hinata is this for Valentines day?"

_Oh shit I shouldn't have said that! _Hinata's face went brick red at these words.

"I-I-I-I g-g-g-guess so…" she barely whispered

"Well-uh-I-er-you didn't really have to-I mean-I already got something from Sakura-chan" He said not really thinking, _Oh shit shouldn't have said that_ he thoughtseeing the shocked look on her face

"WellIwaswonderingwhatSakurawasdoinghere…"

"What was that Hinata?" He said fox faced again, pretending to be completely oblivious to her obvious feelings for him, a recent run-in with Shino had told him that. Last week he had been training alone in the woods when he was approached by Shino,

--flashback--

"Hey Naruto."

"Ah, Shino I haven't seen you in a while, have you been busy with missions?"

"Yeah – somewhat. Say Naruto what you doing next week Tuesday?"

"Next week Tuesday ummm…? Nothing maybe a mission, why?"

"Well next week Tuesday is Valentines Day and _someone_ might be expecting something."

Naruto (fox faced) stared at Shino raising an eyebrow.

"You don't mean you do you?"

"Baka! Think about the people in my team."

Naruto thought about the people in his team, can't be Kiba. Wait a second, no it can't be Hinata. He then thought of all her odd behavior towards him, at the chuunin exam giving him that cream, always blushing and twiddling her thumbs whenever she talked to him.

"AIYA! You're not serious?"

"So you finally caught on, I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you but as it seems like you'd _never_ catch on, ( I mean even Konohamaru has caught on to that fine ass (sorry I just had to say that, okay serious time)) I mean everyone in class realized she had a major crush on you.

--end flashback--

"Uh n-nothing b-bye Naruto-kun."

"Bye Hinata."

Naruto smiled and Hinata smiled back, as she walked away (he couldn't help but notice her fine ass and thought _shitdamn Shino was right_ (Okay last time I promise)) he thought to himself what a hectic day it had been he'd (accidentally) kissed Sakura, as he closed the door to his room behind him and turned on the light's he reminisced how he had kissed Sakura, as he fell into his bed he was reminded of how her breasts felt on his chest. As a smile spread on his face as sleep began to overwhelm him.

--end--

First chapter pretty shitty but R&R I wanna know what the people who read it think I'm in the process of doing chapter 2 but Sakura just seems so out of character, but anyways , should be out very soon., thanks for the reviews they really help

RoaringSasuke aka. S.Seidu


	2. Early 'yawning' training

火火Start火火

Finally after being sidetracked by 3 mangas, 7 animes, 2 books, 5 TV shows, 3 websites, 2 forums, 3 kids, 17 PS2 games and 2 GBA games I've finally managed to update my story with another chapter, I loved the reviews hoping to get more on this chapter. I've tried to make this one longer but alas I may have failed.

火火Disclaimer火火

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, nut I made up Juan and the two sound ninja, but I doubt that I own them. I do own the scenario and ideas-ish so if Kishi uses them I'll sew his ass off (bad joke).

火火Story火火

As Naruto awoke with a yawn, he saw sunlight streaming through the window, this warm bright morning reflected exactly how Naruto felt inside (AN: Yes pathetic fallacy how cheap anyways) He got up and felt like a change so he decided to wear something different, so he put on an all black jumpsuit. As he left he decided to wear his forehead protector on his left wrist, when he did this strangely he saw that all his spiky blond hair fell around his face as he looked in the mirror before he left he felt that he looked pretty good. He headed to the usual rendezvous point with Kakashi and Sakura for training, when he arrived there he saw (no surprise) that Kakashi wasn't there but Sakura was, so he decided that he would use this time to have a private conversation with Sakura,

"Hey, Sakura."

"Oh-ah-Hi Naruto."

"Thanks for the card it was a bit late, but like they say it's the thought that counts!"

"Thanks Naruto..."

They stood there for a few minutes nobody talking, it seemed the awkwardness from last night was still there, Naruto decided to crack the silence,

"Listen I'm really sorry about yesterday – I mean I didn't mean to ermm – you know..."

Naruto trailed off on the last line really not knowing what to say, he stared at Sakura who seemed to be lost in thought blushing deeply. Now the situation seemed really awkward as he had brought up last night, they both stood there suddenly unable to look at each other until suddenly Sakura this time spoke,

"Naruto did you like last night?"

Caught completely unawares Naruto was completely taken aback, did I like last night an accidental kiss, _fuck yes_ but why ask about it if it was an complete accident and I lost three teeth because of it. So he decided to tread carefully and see what she meant,

"Whaddya mean?"

She wouldn't meet his gaze but instead continued to look at the ground blushing deeper still,

"Well last night when we – when we?"

"Kissed?"

Sakura's faced blushed even deeper which Naruto had thought impossible her face also seemed to drop slightly _was I really that bad_ Naruto watched her intently,

"Well yeah I did but it was still a total accident –"

"If – if it was going to happen again but this time it wasn't an accident would you like it?"

After saying this she looked up at Naruto with and unreadable face, she seemed happy but there seemed to be other emotions reflected in her eye's.

"Well yeah I guess so!"

She took a step towards Naruto and said quietly with a smile on her face blushing,

"I like your new clothes Naruto why'd you change?"

(AN: Because he is still wearing a bright orange jumpsuit when everyone else is wearing cool black suit's why the fuck else)

"Well I – uh – felt like a change."

She took another step forward and was almost right in front of Naruto,

"Wow what'd you do with your hair it looks really cool?"

(AN: She called Sasuke cool

She took another step forward and run her hands through Naruto's hair,

"Nothing much just took off my headband, wow I didn't notice until now but you've been growing your hair."

He took a daring step towards Sakura, as he did he put his hand inside his tools bag he quickly attached an explosive tag to a kunai then through it at a not to far off tree, the explosion made Sakura gasp and turn around just in time to see a flash of white hair disappear into the distance.

"Perverted old man…" Naruto mumbled thinking of 'come come paradise' He then saw a kunai heading towards him with a note stuck on it and caught it,

"Ten minutes eh…So where were we?"

He looked back at Sakura who was closer still; he started to feel nervous, is heart beating in his throat, he wondered if Sakura could also hear it. He had never seen Sakura this close up, he could see the sun reflected in her beautiful green eye's and he could hear her breathing, this made him even more nervous he could see her face rising to his. He remembered that he was taller than Sakura now but just by an inch or two. This reminded him of that incident so long ago when he had used Henge to transform into Sasuke, he felt this way then as well. Her face was getting closer to his. Her lips were so close. He could feel her moving in even closer. As she got closer the nervous feeling intensified and burned his insides urging him to move back, sweat trickled down his face as her hands came to rest on his chest. He was so close now all he could see was her closed eye's, his mind began to wander and he thought why Sakura had all of a sudden come onto him like this, true they had been a lot friendlier lately, they had gone out together alone a lot more lately _come to think of it she had asked me what I was doing last week, she had asked me what I was doing on Valentines Day, but this was before Shino had pointed it out to me, shit! If only I made my move earlier _but at that moment all negative thought was erased from Naruto's mind as once again, he was floating up on cloud nine. As their lips caressed each other time seemed to move slowly, Naruto wished that he could stay like this forever, as he slid his hand down her back, but unlike before, moments after their lips touched, Sakura broke away from Naruto with a worried look on her face and blushing like crazy,

"Naruto-kun, I – I – I have t – to go, I – I – I'm sorry Naruto-kun!"

Naruto was still in a state of shock from kissing Sakura again, but when he opened his eye's she'd disappeared. Surprised by this Naruto looked around to see where she'd gone but she appeared to be nowhere in the vicinity – suddenly he was struck on the head from behind by,

"Ouch!"

Naruto knew full well that only two people could hit that hard, one was Tsunade but why would she be here second was,

"Sakura! Wha - how'd you get behind me - weren't you just in front of me?"

"What are you talking about I just got here I wasn't here before? You must be seeing things being awake so early yawn."

"But – you – how – whaaa?"

"Where's Kakashi-sensei? I'm a little late so I expected him to be here."

"Didn't you see him before? He was spying on us when we were going to ki-"

"Naruto I still have no idea what you're talking about I haven't seen you since...last night."

After mentioning this Naruto could see that Sakura was blushing and she looked away from Naruto. Naruto was still very confused_ the person he was talking to five minutes ago must have been Sakura, because how else would they know about last night, I mean she was the only person there apart from,_

"Hinata!"

"Er – what yawn what about Hinata?"

Naruto's mind just put two and two together (a rare occurrence), _why 'Sakura' had been asking strange questions, and seemed surprised by last night, also she called me 'Naruto-kun' Sakura has never called me Naruto-kun come to think of it, The only person who ever called me that was Hinata, So the most probable conclusion is that Hinata used Henge to transform, it must be! She seemed to be acting strange, like Hinata usually does_ As Naruto's (perverted) mind came to a conclusion he decided after today's training that he'd talk to Hinata.

火火Break火火

Later that day around five o'clock Naruto made his way towards the Hyuuga mansion. As he arrived he was greeted by Neji whom seemed to is be just leaving,

"Hey Neji, is Hinata around?"

"No I don't think so she left about an hour ago to do some training with Kiba and Shino, why?"

"Oh nothing in particular just wanted to talk about something..,"

He trailed off at the end because he started to feel embarrassed, also he had no desire to tell Neji of the bizarre happenings of the night before and this morning.

"Well I'm going, I've got a mission and I'm meeting the rest of my team at the gate, Chow"

Naruto now felt particularly weird as Neji leapt off towards the direction of the village, he had had a strange meeting with Hinata last night were he'd received a Valentines day present, then the next morning he appear to have met her. As he walked home thinking he had nothing better to do he pondered in thought about whether he should drop by Sakura's house on the way home or not. When it came to it he was too cowardly to walk to her door. He'd done it dozens of times before but this time it just felt weird because well, they'd kissed. As he reached the door of his house he scolded himself for not going to Sakura's door. He walked in, went to his cupboard and grabbed a cup of instant ramen. As he warmed it he thought of Hinata, as he ate it he thought of Sakura.

火火Break火火

Unknown to Naruto two ninja we perched atop his house, Neji and Hinata. As Neji adjusted his clothing he questioned Hinata,

"Has he consumed the drugs yet?"

He spoke in a commanding way, which seemed very strange as Hinata was in the head family and he was in the branch. Strangely Hinata did not flinch at this, in fact she was almost motionless, when she spoke back it was somewhat robotic.

"No, I searched his mouth but alas no trace of it was there so I can only conclude that he hasn't consumed it, by the way there is no need for you to stay in that form, you aren't fooling anyone."

"The same can be said to you."

As both of them formed hand seals there was a puff of smoke, after it cleared it revealed two sound ninja. Both of them were fully blacked out with their headbands around their mouths, from what could be heard the Neji imitate was male and the Hinata one female. They were both quite young around fourteen or fifteen, also they each had a sword sheathed on their backs.

"Well sister we'll just have to wait until the seed is planted, I'm sure Orochimaru will regret giving use such a useful weapon."

"Well I'm leaving for today our plans could all go to waste if we're caught here, and once again brother remove the genjutsu you're fooling no-one."

"Fine, but it'd be fun to wreak some havoc."

As space seemed to warp around them their true forms were revealed, the brother had the same wear that the sound five and Sasuke sported, as did the sister, but theirs were different. First of all they were in all white, even the swords that they each sported were pure white, and second was the most shocking thing they both had scratches through their headbands. The brother had blue eyes and long blond hair, whilst the sister also had blue eyes but short black hair.

"Let's go, Juan may already have infiltrated Akatsuki, he could be waiting for our move."

"Right you are sister."

With that they both vanished into the evening dusk. (AN: Body flicker no jutsu I think)

火火Break火火

Sakura was returning from Tsunade's office, she had just gone to check if Tsunade had any spare time to train her during the next three weeks, and Tsunade knew the exact reason why so had already prepared an answer for her. At today's training with Kakashi, he'd announced that there would be a mission, a recon mission to the grass country. If this mission proved successful then there could be an attack on Orochimaru's hiding place. This mission was just as important as the last one were they had finally met Sasuke. The moment that Tsunade told this mission to Kakashi she knew that Sakura would arrive sooner or later. Unluckily Tsunade was far too busy to train Sakura personally so she instead made sure that Shizune was able to train her. Pleased to be able to train with another medical ninja, she had set off for home. As she arrived home she met some unexpected visitors...

火火Break火火

It was getting towards twelve in the night and Naruto could not get himself to sleep, despite wanting to sleep early to get to training on time tomorrow as he hadn't fully mastered his new jutsu, he had a million things going through his mind. But suddenly amongst the storm of thought a breeze blew in a clear picture overshadowing everything else.

火火Break火火

Sasuke stood before Naruto half his body was drenched in blood and the top half of his clothing was completely destroyed. He had his Kusanagi sword drawn and had a Chidori Nagashi (current) running through his body, as Naruto stared down at himself he realized that he had slash marks on the entire top half of his body and he was almost completely drained of chakra _no matter, I'll have to use that jutsu, it may risk loosing some of the Kyuubi's chakra but I'll have to risk it, Sasuke must be stopped here now!_ As he leapt backwards onto higher ground, so did Sasuke,

"Naruto you are a naïve fool to think that you can battle me too this level, you should realize that I have now advanced way past your league. We are no longer playing games Naruto I thought that I told you that at the valley of the end, nothing more shall be said, you will die (and I will obtain my true eyes)"

As Naruto stared at Sasuke a great Chidori Nagashi struck him from across the gap between them. His entire body was numbed and he couldn't move as the Chidori run through his body, he saw faintly Sasuke raising his hand. _No, it can't end like this! I won't let it! It can't! SAKURA-CHAN! I WON'T LET IT!_ Suddenly six chakra tails sprouted from Naruto's body, as they were let loose they lashed around, sending cutting winds in all directions as Sasuke flew backwards from the sheer force of the chakra, he was struck in the chest by Naruto almost instantaneously, he then unleashed a combo of blows upon him finishing it off with a rasengan. As Sasuke rolled on the ground still recovering from the rasengan, the cursed seal began to slowly creep from his neck, Naruto had already lunged forward, his want to win had blocked out everything else, his body was far beyond his control, the Kyuubi wanted Sasuke's blood and Naruto couldn't stop him. _Stop _Naruto's body continued to charge towards Sasuke, _stop_ The forced of the chakra was destroying everything in his path and soon it would destroy Sasuke _STOP!_ Naruto's body was about 20 meters away there was nothing he could do to stop it-

火火Break火火

"STOP!"

Naruto awoke drenched in cold sweat, breathing deeply _It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream_ Naruto continued to tell himself that as he lay in his bed, fearing to sleep incase of what nightmares it would bring.

火火Break火火

"It would seem that the drugs weren't needed, it worked just as well"

"Well we were lucky that it worked sis otherwise we would have had to work extra hard later, but trhe drugs could come in handy later if he eats them anyway"

"Mission complete, shall we head back?"

"I think that we should?"

Once again space warped around them and they vanished into thin air.

火火Authors notes火火

So the end of a semi-long chapter some interesting new people introduced and shockingly people have defected from sound, what all would have thought impossible In the next chapter or the one after I'll introduce Naruto's new jutsu, but I have to wait for the manga to actually create it. Please review they helped before and they'd help even more now and do you like the idea of these ninja infiltrating Akatsuki and the sound village?


	3. Hinata arrives but to what fate

火火Chapter three火火

火火My catalyst for NaruSaku love火火

When Naruto is first put into a team with Sakura he gets the crap beaten out of him for sorta saying that Sakura is his girlfriend to Konohamaru, but after the time-skip when Naruto implies a date she accepts only if he's paying. What I do is multiply that change in feelings by ten and we have NaruSaku love mwahahahahahaha

火火Pre-chapter notes火火

It's here chapter three I left a lot of shit hanging in the last chapter so that you'd all tune in to this one, anyways I'll try to put more love in this chapter, also I hope to reveal the secret of the sound missing-nins, also can everyone see the Japanese characters beside the little break/header things.

火火Story火火

As Sakura walked home wondering of what she could train with Shizune, she was surprised to see two people waiting outside her doorstep, in a fierce embrace,

"SAI! INO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

As they broke apart Sakura stared in disbelief, Sai looked over at Sakura,

"There is no need for such an exaggerated reaction; she was only helping me with my shirt."

Despite him saying this Ino was blushing slightly and staring at the ground. She decided that she would keep an eye on these two as Sai had once called her 'ms lovely', whilst calling her 'hag'. What a strange coincidence for them to both be waiting outside her house, they were amongst the last people she'd expect to be there (personally she hoped that Naruto would be waiting there).

"So what are you two doing here...together?"

Seeing what Sakura was implying Ino quickly found her voice,

"I know what you're thinking and it is a complete coincidence that we met here, and then he seduced me!"

Calm as ever Sai replied,

"I did nothing of the sort, if I've been reading correctly you were coming onto me, and you were trying to get me to compliment you."

Ino started to blush deeper than before, and she half shouted at Sakura,

"I was not! I was just – trying to...shut up! I was making conversation!"

Sakura had a very smug look on her face that that said, 'I know that you like him so just admit it' Sakura needn't say any words but Ino knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I know what you're thinking and no I don't!"

"Well I do recall you saying once that you thought that he looked like Sasuke (Sakura half whispered this part), and we all know that you had a huge crush on Sasuke."

Ino continued to blush furiously, and she stared at Sakura with a look that said, 'How could you' until she realized that she had something on Sakura, Ino rearranged her face with a look that mimicked Sakura's,

"Well you **claim** that I like Sai but everyone knows that you're in love with Naruto, going on dates with him and you're almost always together. You claim it's to improve your teamwork but if that's true then why don't you take Sai along?"

"Well – I – uh? Yeah and so what if I go out on a few dates with Naruto, at least I've got a man, or have you and Shikamaru got something going on?"

"I – like I'd tell you, for all you know there could be."

"Well if there was then why'd you be making a move on Sai, oh I see so Temari and Shikamaru haven't been talking about just business, the Chuunin exams finished a while back, so what _have_ they been up to? Or is that the reason for the tight black leather suit, trying to compete with an older woman?"

"I – shut up! Forehead girl! You – you – well you – SHUT UP!"

As Inner Sakura shouted out victory, Sakura celebrated another win against Ino-pig. Thinking that she had taunted her enough she realized that she must have a reason for being here (AN: actually she doesn't but I made her appear there for the sake of some SaixIno).

"So what's the reason that you're here?"

"Well I don't know why Sai's here but I was asked too give you this by Kurenai-sensei before her and her team left on a mission last week."

"I – uh – well thanks."

Sakura started to feel a bit guilty she had just argued with Ino and here was a gift. It appeared that Ino could read her mind through her face.

"Don't take it as if it's from me, it's from Kurenai-sensei, oh and-"

Sakura and her eye's met and electricity sparked once more,

"I won't lose next time!"

"Well it's good to admit it, good for the soul."

Sakura put another smug look on her face as she watched Ino turn to Sai,

"Bye Sai-kun."

"Bye, ms lovely"

At these words Sakura considered, breaking that innocent smile on Sai's face for daring to say that nickname in front of her again. Whilst Ino started blushing again, considered it then kissed Sai on the cheek,

"Buh – bye."

She then started to walk away with Sakura frozen with shock felling like she was about to have a heart attack _Ino kissed Sai!_ Sai on the other hand was indifferent but he merely touched the spot where she kissed him,

"Hmmm...a kiss a greeting to say hello or goodbye, it would seem that it was a kiss goodbye."

"It would seem that way but alas have you not read any books on love?"

"Love? I – I don't think so..."

"Then there's no chance of you returning her feelings, how sad..."

"Return her feelings...but I thought that kiss was just a formality, to say goodbye, I read in a book that –"

"Ah but if you read in another book you'd see it means something completely different, it's pretty obvious that she likes you and didn't you here a word I said a minute ago?"

"Yes, but I figured that you two were having a friendly chat and another book said that it's best not to eavesdrop on others conversations –"

"Well Sai some stuff you can't get out of book, it was obvious hat we were talking about you and she was trying to cover up her obvious feeling for you, I mean you can tell at least that much?"

Sai had a smile on his face but he talked nervously, he had got hurt twice before; once for calling Sakura 'hag' and the other for calling Ino 'ms lovely'. He was still quite confused with girls and as he had little understanding of other people and their feeling, he was especially confused with girls. He made a mental note to get some books on girls and their feelings (not knowing that there aren't any).

"Hehehe...well I - uh - never noticed, I thought that maybe you were talking about someone else...hehehe?"

Sakura drew back her hand, Sai flinched expecting another monstrous blow, but was surprised to receive a pat on the shoulder from a smirking Sakura,

"Well then, I'll just have to put all my effort into getting you two together."

"Really Sakura it isn't necessary –"

"Yes – it – i s!"

"Ah – uh – Sakura you're crushing my arm!"

"That's what I thought, so what were you waiting here for?"

"Well I wanted to ask you a question, well it's about Naruto."

"Yeah go on"

"Do you love him?"

火火break火火

"Set a jutsu-shiki, we don't have much time – if we hope to battle at maximum capacity then we will have, to have set as many as possible."

"I know but will our 'container' be able to handle using _that jutsu_ this much?"

"That's what we're finding out, now hurry up!"

"Okay you still got that kunai? You know it's your only one and it could be very useful in the coming battle."

"Of course"

The two ex-sound siblings were leaping around a forest placing seal approximately every 7 feet. After this strange task was completed they retreated back to a cave that was not far from there,

"Should we contact Juan?"

"No, if he has infiltrated Akatsuki then it would be safe to contact him, we should wait for his contact, for now our first prey is coming."

"How do you know? I don't recall you having a 'Byukygan'."

"No but my Sharingan can see chakra to a certain extent, I have two tome's whilst you still have one, it would seem you've been falling behind lately sis."

"That shall be decided by this battle, lets go _Hiraishin no Jutsu!_"

With this both siblings appeared before an unsuspecting ANBU member, she stopped in her tracks but was not surprised, she thought what she was seeing was the body flicker jutsu but in fact it wasn't,

"Sound ninja it seems, what are you doing so deep in Konoha land? If you're working for Orochimaru then your intentions are far from pure."

At this both sibling sighed,

"We do not associate ourselves with Orochimaru anymore, we are now freelance ninja and our intentions are to battle with you!"

The ANBU member did not show any shock but instead scoffed,

"You two kids take on an ANBU, you're way in over your heads."

"You know what brother seeing as I've been falling behind lately let me handle this"

She forms a hand seal,

"_Sharingan!_"

Here eyes were replaced with a one tome Sharingan. At this the ANBU did gasp, _Sharingan but there should be only two ninja who can use Sharingan, but if they're from sound where that other Uchiha kid defected to, then...what has Orochimaru been doing, this must be reported to Hokage-sama immediately_,

"Listen kid I don't have much time so let's finish this quick –gasp-"

The sister stood behind the ANBU with her sword at her throat,

"I don't have time for foolish banter, battle me so I can find the capacity of my container."

The sister returned to her previous spot almost instantaneously, the ANBU drew a small knife from her back and got into a battle position,

"Interesting speed, but I can match it."

The ANBU dived forward and landed two blows in her stomach knocking her backwards through a barrage of trees, _It seems that although she has a Sharingan she still cannot keep up with me, but from what I've seen of Kakashi using it when he was previously ANBU, it can analyze and copy techniques_,

She drew out a scroll and muttered something when she'd finished 1000 kunai flew out of the scroll, they all crashed through the trees into the girl with a thundering crunching sound,

"Way in over her head..."

Just as she muttered she felt a sword pierce her left shoulder.

"You are slow and you fall for such a low rank ninjutsu, I simply used Kawarimi (I think that's how you spell substitution can't be bothered to check just yet), and then Hiraishin no Jutsu to get behind you."

"Hiraishin no Jutsu! But that technique was only useable by-"

"Your Yondaime yes, but alas we can use it as well."

"B - both of you can use it! How?"

"I don't know, there isn't any need to know all you should know is that you are going to die, here now."

_Oh no this could get serious, with my left shoulder injured it's difficult to form seals, no matter_ She forced out the sword and flipped backwards were she just barely avoided another swift sword strike, "You truly are slow..."

But just as the ANBU evaded the sword strike, she vanished, the sister merely turned around and looked at a tree about 200 feet away,

"You're not even giving my Sharingan a work out, if it's going to be this easy then I should just fi-"

Mid sentence the ANBU flew in with a powerful blow to her face, _my Sharingan? How?_ Before she even had time to recover she was met with another barrage of blows sending her towards the ground _I can't see! How!_ As she opened her eye's she just barely saw a flash of a sword,

"It's over!"

As the ANBU thrust the blade through the female's heart, she coughed up blood in the ANBU's face and suddenly her arms and legs went limp. Just as this happened the ANBU for the second time felt a sword plunge through her chest _What!_,

"A simple Genjutsu is all it took, I used the reflection from your sword to trick your eyes, humph you really aren't a challenge."

As the ANBU lay on the forest she felt a cold painful feeling in her chest. _What? How?_ She attempted to move but was pinned down by the female's sword,

"A simple genjutsu, aided by my Sharingan of course, but I must thank you for my second tome, my container has grown. I feel that if I can battle opponents as strong as you then my container will continue to grow, now let me show you a yet unused technique that I must thank your Yondaime for."

She removed the sword from the chest of the ANBU, as she did it caused another round of vomited blood, She grabbed her by her uninjured shoulder and lifted her into the air, as she did this she began to gather chakra in her right hand, as it built up it began to transform into an blue electrical current, it also began to make a strange chirping sound, like that of birds,

"I think you may know this one, I believe that there is another in your village that can perform this jutsu, for they must have taught it to Sasuke."

As she hung in the hand of the female she was thinking of away to break free, _that's Kakashi's jutsu, how the hell does she know it? But she said it was from Yondaime...just who the hell are they. They must be associated with Orochimaru to know of the Sasuke_,

"Just who the hell are you!"

"We, we are no-one. We were created without purpose and exist with no purpose. So we have created a purpose for ourselves."

"And –cough- what is that purpose –cough- is that..."

"Who knows? I'm yet to discover it but I know it has nothing to do with Orochimaru and something to do with **Uchiha Itachi**."

"What!"

"Well apparently he holds the secret to our true eyes."

"True –cough- eye's?"

"Yes, it seems that up to the three tome Sharingan is only the first stage, according to Orochimaru there is another level of Sharingan past it, one that Uchiha Itachi has gained through unknown methods. But Sasuke is static on that subject."

_Three tome Sharingan like Kakashi's, but what of these eyes that Itachi have? These children appear to have valuable information from Sound, They must be caught and interrogated_,

"So what –cough- are you doing in Konoha? What is your objective here?"

"Well apparently Konoha holds the most powerful biju, a **Kyuubi no Yoko**. We have come to attain this power it could be useful to our plans."

_As I thought Akatsuki this will definitely have to be reported to Hokage-sama, but I must extract more information_

"So as I thought you are with Akatsuki-"

"Wrong we are not associated with Akatsuki but let me tell you this, will your real body be able to defeat my kage bunshin?"

_Oh no I've been discovered; I have to release the jutsu_. As the shadow clone attempted to release the jutsu, it felt the Chidori pierce its body and then disappeared in a puff of smoke,

"Humph, she way underestimated my Sharingan, I could tell it was a clone all along..."

火火break火火

As the ANBU received all the information from the kage bunshin, she let out a gasp and then quickened her pace, she knew a kage bunshin was chasing her and as it was able to do Hiraishin no Jutsu then it could be extremely difficult to evade it. Just as the thought entered her mind she felt a kunai pierce her back. As she looked back at it she saw a strange seal on it, then right before her eye's a hand appeared on the kunai,

"Boo."

She attempted the slash the clone with he knife but was stopped by it's hand, _What the hell, with her bare hands?_ She pulled the knife free and leapt backwards and landed on a leaf. She looked around to see that she was on a giant leaf _Oh shit a Genjutsu_,

"Dispel!"

As she thought with the Genjutsu she felt a sword pierce her chest, _It's just the Genjutsu ignore it_, but even for a Genjutsu the pain seemed too real, as she tried to fight against the Genjutsu again she suddenly felt it release and saw to her horror, that she was in fact pierced with a sword,

"That sword piercing was not part of the Genjutsu, you really are naïve just because I said that there was a kage bunshin chasing you doesn't mean I wouldn't, I used Hiraishin no Jutsu to get here and had my clone hold the Genjutsu whilst I stabbed you."

The ANBU tried to stab her in the neck with her still held knife but it was again met with a bare hand.

"You are slow and weak, hopefully you're not the best Konoha has to offer."

She snapped the knife with one hand and then melted it.

"I don't even see the point in killing you, you way underestimate your enemy and out of your bank of over 500 Justus's you didn't use one, why is that?"

"Because of your Sharingan, had I used any of the forbidden jutsu then you would have gained them."

"True but how do you think I learned kage bunshin? It's not like I used it before."

"Haha, damn looks like I made a mistake but I won't now!"

"W – what!"

火火break火火

Team Kurenai were returning from a five day stakeout mission. As they headed through the forest that led to Konoha Kiba and Akamaru smelt something funny,

"Kurenai-sensei me and Akamaru have picked up a strange scent, it's unrecognizable also there is another with an unrecognizable scent nearby. They are both very close to here about 5 miles due east"

"If we go it will be an unknown enemy or friend, can we trust that?" Shino added.

"But if there's a battle going and a Konoha ninja is involved then they may need our help." Implied Hinata.

"It seems a difficult choice to make, we should get close unnoticed and then see what is happening. If there is trouble Hinata will be sent back to inform Hokage-sama."

"Huh – why me?"(For the storylines sake)

"Because you can spot any traps or other ninja on the way with her Byukygan (I think that's how it's spelt correct me if I'm wrong), also she will be more agile whilst moving about."

_They always leave me behind just wait till I get to prove my power to everyone, to Naruto-kun_

火火break火火

(Hey wait a second I've written 3000 words and only just mentioned Naruto what the hell has he been doing)

Naruto was waiting outside Tsunade's office. He had been sitting there for three hours, watching the comings and goings of all the people within the office. He had inquired to speak to Tsunade urgently so long ago but did not realize that she had no intentions of seeing him despite telling him to wait out side, He sat there glaring at anyone who went near the office with his face that resembled the fox that now lay inside of Naruto. _That old bitch she has no intentions of seeing me dammit! After the next person leaves I'll storm her office and refuse to leave till he hears me out dammit!_ As he sat there the fox that lay inside was in deep thought,

**Oi kid do you remember that dream you had last night?**

"W – Who said that? Where are you?" Naruto stood up and looked up and down the hallway seeing no-one.

**Baka, it's me the fox, do you remember?**

_Remember what the dream, I had last night? How can I forget?_

**Yes, well I believe that was no ordinary dream, in fact it was-**

"Naruto, Tsunade will now see you"

"Finally, I thought I'd be here all day Sakura."

"Well you would have been but, seeing as Tsunade-sama probably didn't intend to speak to you at all I figured that I'd pull some strings for you to get in – ah – Here's the next person Tsunade-sama _mufufu_."

"Yes so where's the repo – argh – Naruto!"

Tsunade shot a look at Sakura that said 'I'll kill you when he leaves' But Sakura replied with a smile,

"Well Tsunade-sama I've got to go I'm meeting Shizune soon."

"Your meeting isn't for another two hours-"

Sakura shot over to the door and wrenched it open,

"Yes but I wanna get there really early you know do warm-ups and stuff, bye Tsunade-sama, seducing tone bye Naruto..."

Sakura mouthed at Naruto, 'Meet me outside after',

"Sure, bye Sakura-chan."

"Sosigh what is it Naruto?"

"Where's Ero-sennin? I have important business to talk with him about."

_Rude as always_ thought Tsunade as she replied,

"If it's about more training for this mission hasn't he trained you enough and I thought that Kakashi was taking care of that?"

The image of the Kyuubi's personality completely taking over him and having nothing but the want to kill everyone and thing around him floated through his mind, the dream from last night had greatly disturbed him so much he knew he'd have trouble sleeping tonight. He had no intentions of talking to anyone except Jiraiya about it, not Kakashi, not Tsunade, not even Sakura,

"It's not for training I have important personal business that I must speak to him and only him about."

Tsunade had never seen Naruto this serious about something before unless it was training or saving Sasuke. She raised an eyebrow as she watched his face, it was set just like his will.

"You are sure that you can talk to no one else?" She asked knowing the answer,

"No there's no-one else I can talk to about this, if there was would I be he – Hinata!"

Naruto leapt forward to catch a bleeding Hinata, he saw that she had slash marks on arms and her back and her suit was drenched I blood,

"Hinata w-what happened?"

火火Post chapter evaluation火火

There's the end to what I thought was a less than mediocre chapter, but let me know what you think, do you think that the sound-nins are over powered and what do you think of their abilities. I was planning to make this chapter at least 4000 words but I had to cut it short because I thought it would be best to leave some stuff till the next chapter, BTW I stayed up till 6 for three nights in a row to get this done, I for some reason get writers block during the day but when the sunsets I release my inner writer (bad joke)

火火About the reviews火火

Well I love the reviews as I'm currently not connected to the net I can't name the people but I remember a few, one person said to make the chapters longer so I did so (massively), another said that there was too much sexual thoughts uhhh...(rubs face) Maybe that's just my perverted mind at work. Generally people said it was interesting, and one person said that they loved it (sheds a tear) wow thanks. Oh and last but not least someone said I was a decent author wow that means a lot but I think I'm okay but I find some things hard to express.

火火Final note火火

I hope to bring out he next chapter faster by about Thursday/Friday because the new Naruto manga should be out by then and hopefully he will have his new jutsu yay! Oh and (to anyone who cares) Yondaime was a pervert I mean he was raised by Jiraiya.


	4. The eyes of fate look down on the pair

火火Chapter Four火火

­­­­­­

* * *

In this chapter I shall introduce the brackets they are just alternate ways of writing parts that pop into my head (normally perverted) but anyways...

* * *

As Hinata lay barely conscious in Naruto's arms, she struggled to understand what had happened. Her entire team had been decimated by one person; they lay now on the brink of death. She had just barely escaped, how she had escaped she did not know but she did as her sensei had said and went back for help, but as she lay there in Naruto's arms she wished that she could stay there forever, staring into his blue eyes. His eyes that reflected so much worry for her. _No, these aren't the eyes that I want him to look at me with_ She stood up and steadied herself, as she struggled to stay upright, she saw multiply Naruto's in front of her, 

"Hinata..."

His voice resonated in her head, she stumbled forward off the ledge and fell onto Tsunade who was now out of her seat,

"M – My team..."

"Don't speak, lie down I'll quickly fix this."

As Tsunade lay down Hinata on the desk, she began to heal the wounds that were on the front of her body. _Who could have done this, she seems to have been stabbed directly through her chest and no normal stab either, it seems that after she was stabbed chakra was discharged through her body disrupting her organs, this could have stopped her heart! How she survived and made it here is a mystery, just who did she have a battle with?_ As she continued to heal Hinata a face flashed through her mind, the face of Orochimaru.

Moments later Hinata was able to stand by herself,

"So Hinata can you tell us what has happened? I mean to be seriously like that, they aren't nobodies. Whoever did this I'll find them and beat them up!"

Hinata blushed at these words, but did not lose her composure,

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I'm not sure of their names or any details about them but I do know they're from the village of sound."

"Dammit that bastard Orochimaru! First Sasuke and now this! I'll beat them up and force them to tell me where Sasuke is."

"If this has anything to do with Orochimaru or the village of sound then we need to tread carefully, Naruto don't do anything rash."

"Don't do anything rash, look what they've done to Hinata! Hinata do you know where these guys are?"

"I know the rough area I should be able to locate them with my Byakugan, but like Hokage-sama said we-"

"Lets go then!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her towards the window, Hinata blushed even deeper when Naruto grabbed her hand but hadn't lost her voice,

"Naruto-kun I still can't feel my legs that well so I don't think it's a go-"

"Then I'll carry you!"

_Carry me, but I'm not mentally prepared for this! To be so close to Naruto-kun I always wanted this but-_ Naruto swept up Hinata into his arms and leapt onto the windowsill,

"Naruto get down, I said don't do anything rash this is about as rash as it gets! What the hell are you going to do Naruto? If they injured Hinata this badly-"

"I will win at all costs! I said that I'd beat them up, so I'll beat them up! A man never takes back his word, that's my way of the ninja! I'll beat them up and get back Sasuke, jut watch! Which way Hinata?"

"That way, but Naruto do you really think this is a good idea, shouldn't we stop and think?"

"We don't have time for that, lets go Hinata!"

As Naruto leapt off pursuing his unknown opponents, Sakura stared in disbelief at what she'd just seen.

火火break火火

Sakura had just strolled out of the main Konoha building, she had become rather frustrated at waiting for Naruto. _hat could he be doing, surely he didn't intend to stay this long? _She had gone inside to check if he was in the corridor but to no avail. As she strolled out side, she took shelter under a tree to avoid the sun, _I hoped to be enjoying this weather with Naruto but what is he doing?_ As she absent mindedly looked up to Tsunade's window she was shocked to see Naruto standing on it holding Hinata in his arms. She stood up and walked a little closer to hear what he was saying as he appeared to be making a speech to Hinata,

"Let's go, Hinata!"

As she watched Naruto leap off into the horizon she was suddenly filled with anger. _WHAT THE HELL IS NARUTO DOINGMWITH HINATA!_ To try and calm herself down she decided to knock down a few trees. _HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO GO WITH ME!_ As she knocked down another row of trees, Konohamaru (who just so happened to be passing by) watched in disbelief, _WHEN HE GETS BACK I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_ Konohamaru screamed and stumbled backwards, Sakura slowly turned round to see him,

"You knew all about this all along didn't you! You're always with Naruto! Why did he go with Hinata instead of me! WHY!"

"I – I – I d – don't know who you're talking about-"

"LIAR! ALL BOYS ARE LIARS!"

She wrenched out the nearest tree and flung it at Konohamaru, who just managed to jump out of the way. As she turned around to get another tree she was shocked to see locked in a close embrace fiercely kissing,

"SAI! INO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As she froze there staring at them the slowly broke apart, Ino slowly looked around at Sakura with a look that said, 'If you don't fuck off I will kill you'.

火火break火火

"That's what I thought, so what were you waiting here for?"

"Well I wanted to ask you a question, well it's about Naruto."

"Yeah go on"

"Do you love him?"

"Why are you suddenly asking this?"

"Well I just wanted to know, for teamwork purposes..."

"Well to be honest I haven't really thought about it that way, but as you've asked me I guess I do."

"I see."

"When I'm around him I just feel as if everything's going to be okay, that Sasuke will come back, that any mission we do will succeed...and that me and Naruto will be together..."

"Sakura, what you said earlier did you mean it?"

"Ah which bit?"

"When you said you'd put all your efforts into getting me and Ino together."

"Yeah of course."

"Well then I'd be grateful to accept your help, I feel that if I could find someone for me to love then it would help me regain all my other emotions. I don't understand love or friendship that well yet but I hope that you can help me."

_Wow he could really be serious, but then again when has he ever not been serious, so maybe it isn't such a lost cause for Ino._

"Well that's good to know because it seems that Ino is the perfect choice seeing as she already seems attracted to you."

"Well it would seem that way."

Sakura was quite shocked, for Sai to just come forward and openly admit that he wants to get together with Ino. _Maybe he wants to be close to someone like he was with his brother._

"If that's so then the first thing you have to do is ask her on a date..."

For a good hour they sat there and talked, Sai even took notes on most of the things that she said. After the conversation Sakura bid him goodbye and as she watched him leave she believed that he was truly starting to open up.

火火break火火

As Sakura continued to look on in disbelief she finally acknowledged Ino's look and replaced the tree, she then turned around and strolled back through the clearing of trees she had created. As she walked she was happy that Ino and Sai had from the looks of got together, but she regretted that she hadn't got to do anything to get them together,

"Ah well I'll just have to ask Sai all about it later."

As she walked away towards Tsunade's office she was reminded of what Naruto had done,

"But I still won't forgive that bastard Naruto!"

As she said this she felt thunder from not far away, which perfectly reflected how she felt inside.

火火break火火

Sai was waiting outside Ino's house, he had just asked her mother if he could speak with her. According to Sakura you should be on good terms with a girls family so he should present to her mother if he could speak with her. According to Sakura you should be on good terms with a girls family so he should present himself at her house.

"Hello Sai."

"Hello Ms. Lovely."

"Honestly Sai you should stop calling me that, haven't you got a different nickname for me? One that's shorter."

Sai stopped to think for a moment, whilst Ino looked on hopefully _He must have come to my house to ask me something. I wonder if he's going to ask me out, well that'd probably never happen but I wonder why he's here_ as she thought this her argument with Sakura from the day before floated into her head _Shit I bet it's something to do with that_,

"Okay, Gorgeous." (I got this from wikipedia so I didn't think it up myself)

She could feel herself becoming flustered as red began to appear in her cheeks. She spoke nervously when she spoke this time.

"Wow, h - how flattering. But shouldn't you think of a more...normal nickname."

"I see no reason to do so, because you are gorgeous."

At this Ino went silent and bright red. Sai continued to look into her eyes, Sakura said it is always good to compliment a girl. _Oh my God I can't believe he just said that, is he serious. He's looking at me so intensely he can't be lying_ As he continued to stare into her eyesshe looked away unable to cope with his intense gaze. As she kept her head down Sai spoke,

"You know its best..."

Sai put his hand on Ino's chin and softly guided her head till it was parallel with his,

"...to look someone in the eyes when you ask them a question."

It was also Sakura's advice to treat girls gently, they don't like a boy that to forceful.

"Ino if you're free later on, would you like to go out together?"

At these words Ino let out squeal _Oh my God I can't believe what he just asked me! A date! OhmyGodOhmyGod! Wait I need to answer._

"I – I love you – I mean I'd love to."

"Thank you, I'll come back and pick you up at two thirty."

One of the last parts of Sakura's advice was that you should start a date in the early afternoon rather than the evening (earlier experience with Naruto had taught her this) If you start in the afternoon then you have the evening to do whatever you want rather than having to do it in the dead of night.

火火break火火

When they had finished they're date at the movies (Do they have movie places in Konoha, they must have cos' I remember episode 101 of Naruto when they were following Kakashi he saw a 'Make out Tactics' Movie poster, also in the first Naruto Movie they watched the rainbow princess movie at the beginning) Ino decided that they should take a walk through the park, as they strolled through the park they talked about a manner of things, Ino's team, the movie that they'd just watched, what life was like for Ino at home and what it was like for Ino at the flower shop. Eventually the conversation changed,

"So Sai-kun what should we do, we've come this far into the park and it's soooo hot?"

"Well if your feeling hot why don't we take shelter under a tree?"

"A wonderful idea Sai-kun!"

As the sat under the tree they didn't talk much but Ino decided to make her move,

"Sai-kun this breeze is making me feel a little chilly why don't we move closer together?"

As Ino moved towards Sai she began to gaze at him intensely, Sai returned her gaze with a nervous smile, he could feel her face inching closer to his and he watched her eyes slowly close as she got closer _Is she going to kiss me already, on our first date isn't that a bit quick, but if she feels that we're ready..._ With this Sai lent in and they're lips made contact. Slowly their lips caressed each other, As Sai lent forward Ino felt her back hit against the tree, as they continued to kiss, she could feel a feeling rising through her chest and lightly tickling her insides. As the embrace continued Sai was still as gentle as ever, he did not force her backwards, as his hand slipped down her waist there was an explosion of sound to the left of them, but still they continued. Until a tree was literally ripped out of the ground next to them,

"SAI! INO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It seemed that they would have to now, but Ino still did not want to. They slowly broke apart and Ino with a look that could kill, stared over at their disturber. Sakura stared back in disbelief before realizing that she may have destroyed a special moment, when she left the two felt very awkward. There was silence until Ino regretfully broke it,

"Sh – Shall we go home then?"

"Well only if you want too?"

"Yes I think we should..."

火火break火火

As they walked home inner Ino was in a rage **_damn that forehead girl she completely killed the mood I worked so hard to create!_** _Oh well at least I got to kiss Sai-kun, he's a surprisingly good kisser, but I hope our next date will be more eventful and hopefully we won't be interrupted by annoying girls with big foreheads!_ Sai was making sure not to talk as he could sense the murderous intent flowing from Ino and made a mental note to warn Sakura as soon as possible. As they arrived at Ino's house, she broke the silence,

"Well this is my house (She turned to face Sai, and looked him into his eyes) I had a really good time with you Sai-kun, I hope that we can do it again."

"So do I, I really enjoyed your company. I'll make sure to ask you out again, I don't understand what it is but when I'm around you I get a warm feeling inside, you are a very special person and I like Naruto will protect my special people."

"Wow Sai-kun I also feel something special between us, I look forward to our next date but for now here's something special..."

She leaned in and gave Sai a swift kiss on the lips, then went inside to her house (where she would receive a LOT of haggling from her mother about her date.

火火break火火

(once again I have forgotten about Naruto completely, but if I had skipped all the Sai Ino stuff it would have been awkward them just kissing, anyways what have Naruto and Hinata been up to it's a love triangle and she's only just arrived, so it's time to triangulate)

As Naruto raced through the forest with a blushing Hinata in is arms he suddenly stopped,

"Hinata are we heading in the right direction?"

Hinata on the other hand was in a daze from being suddenly swept up by Naruto, the words seemed to float through her mind _Naruto-kun is so brave, racing to meet an unknown foe just for the sake of me_,

"Hinata!"

"Uh – I – y – yes!"

"Good, you should try to stay conscious, if you become unconscious then it will be troublesome to find them and I owe them a beatdown!"

_What is this feeling_ As Naruto's mind struggled to comprehend what he was feeling his body still moved _this feeling, I felt this before when Hinata was fighting Neji, and again when she lost. I got it again just know when I heard about the people that had defeated her, what could it be? Could it be that...? No it couldn't be, the one I love is Sakura-chan, but still..._ As they arrived at a clearing Hinata spoke,

"We're close, let me use my Byakugan to pinpoint them, I think I can walk now so you can put me down."

As he let her down he blushed as his hand _accidentally_ touched her ass _Shit damn she got a fine ass _(last time seriously this completely kills the mood)

As she got down she was a bit unsteady but she managed to straighten herself up,

"Byakugan."

As she activated it she could not help but notice a small feeling that was emanating from Naruto, it was a feeling that shocked and excited Hinata, what she could feel was that Naruto liked her, whilst Hinata had trained she had also figured out peoples feelings, this was great for finding people as if they were feeling a particular emotion then they would be easier to find, in the case of these Sound missing-nins she was searching for killing intent as she scanned she saw,

"Half a mile southeast they're both there, I can't see anybody else though."

"I doubt that they'd have killed them yet."

"I...I hope so..."

In truth Naruto had no idea if they were dead yet but he just hoped that they weren't. He felt that he had to say something, anything to comfort her. Why? Because he was the only one who could.

火火break火火

(To be honest I did this on a whim, I needed something to put in between them talking then and arriving at the enemy so I'll put a scene with Neji and Tenten)

As the sun began to set Neji and Tenten lay in the lush green pastures on the outskirts of Konoha, as they lay there they watched the sun slowly set,

"Neji I had a wonderful time today"

"So did I, I never knew you were such a fun person to be with"

"I wish we could go somewhere tomorrow but we have a mission"

"We still have until the sun sets, what could we do in that time?"

As Neji turned to look at Tenten he saw flames of passion burning in her beautiful brown eyes, as she shuffled closer to him she spoke slowly,

"I don't know, we're so far away from anywhere what is there that two people can do...alone?"

"Well seeing as we're both already here we might as well..."

He trailed off at the end part unable to put his desires into words, but Tenten understood what he meant so decided to take the lead,

"There's nothing to be afraid of...I won't bite."

The last words were whispered into his ear. as she moved her mouth slowly towards his, he was surprised to see her moving in so quickly but he did not pull back in fact her moved in. As he did Tenten was slightly surprised,

"Face it tiger you just hit the jackpot..."

As their lips met, an Aurora weaved it's way through the sky, as if rainbow fireworks had been set off. The explosion of colour lit up the evening sky and made for a beautiful view, but a certain two people were too busy to watch.

火火break火火

"Here!"

Naruto leapt through the trees at breakneck speed,

"We!"

He sped up even more as he saw a clearing up ahead,

"Are!"

As Naruto arrived in the clearing he saw two ninja ahead of him, he looked around but saw none of the other members of her team, nor her sensei. As he pushed the worst case scenario out of his mind he spoke to Hinata,

"Is that them?"

"Y – Yes."

"I see – he steps forward – Who the hell are you people?"

The two ninja looked over at Naruto, as they did he saw the one with black hair form the tiger seal,

"Kokuangyo no Jutsu"

At these words complete darkness covered Naruto, he could not see anything. The darkness pressed on his eyes and choked his throat and chest. As he stood there he saw nothing around him,

"H – Hinata!"

The words had barely escaped his constricted body but they met deaf ears for the same had happened to Hinata,

"N – Naruto-kun..."

"You children are a thousand years to young to battle me on equal footing."

As she said this Naruto and Hinata in unison felt blades pierce their backs.

"W – what!"

Naruto fell forwards and was pinned down by the female's sword. As he looked to his left he saw that Hinata shared the same fate,

"Hi – Hinata!"

As the female thrust the blade even deeper into Naruto's back he vomited blood over the tree, as he looked down he saw three bodies on the ground,

"Shino...Kiba...Akamaru!"

He could not tell whether they were alive or dead but he knew that they could still save them,

"I think it's time eh Hinata?"

"Y - Yes

With a puff of smoke both Hinata and Naruto disappeared,

"Kage Bunshin..."

As the female ninja pulled her sword from the tree and she looked around the area,

"They've fled"

火火break火火

As Naruto landed beside a tree he placed down Hinata beside him before collapsing into the tree. He was breathing deeply as he sat there. Hinata was still shocked at what she'd seen, Naruto thought that it'd be smart to send a few Kage Bunshins to test their abilities but after seeing both of them freeze then get stabbed in the back by the females Kage Bunshins, they knew they weren't ordinary. The most shocking thing was that both her and the man had those eyes. The eyes that Sasuke and Itachi shared.

"Dammit, what the hell happened? And how the fuck do they have Sharingan's?"

His comment appeared to be ignored, Hinata was staring blankly into space.

"Hinata..."

As he continued to watch he saw tree roots appear at her feet, he watched in disbelief as a tree began to grow at her feet tightening and constricting around her body but all the time Hinata did not move. As she looked down slowly she realized, _Magen: Jubaku Satsu, this is Kurenai-sensei's technique how do they know it, wait a minute that means!_

"Hinata!"

Naruto watched as the female slowly moved in on Hinata,

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you."

Naruto quickly turned around to see, the man who looked so similar to him form the tiger seal,

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

_Wait this is the same thing that Kakashi-sensei used against that guy from Akatsuki! Then I could get sent to another dimension just like he did. Shit! SHIT! I need to save Hinata too SHIT!_ As Naruto had a split second to decide how to grab Hinata and escape he saw the eye's of his opponent as he looked on he was suddenly frozen by his gaze,

"Tsukiyomi!"

As Naruto looked on he saw around him become pitch blackness, it was soon replaced with an even more bizarre landscape, that sported a red moon a rainbow coloured sky and purple sea beneath him, as he looked down he was suddenly engulfed by the sea and sent rocketing downwards till he reached the sea floor were he was crushed by the pressure of the water but for some reason he could still breath, he fought against the pressure of the water to get above the sea but alas he could not,

"Here I make the rules, if I wish it then I can take away all your senses, your ability to breathe underwater, anything."

As Naruto stared on in disbelief as water began to fill his lungs he suddenly felt a tree similar to the one that had just bound Hinata form around him, _What the fuck! Am I going to die here! I can't die here I still have so much to do, I must save Hinata! And Sasuke! Sakura-chan's relying on me so is Tsunade-sama! Not now! Not here! I can't die!_ But regardless of how much he willed it he could still feel the water filling his lungs and the life being squeezed out of his body,

"If you're dying now then there's no chance of you surviving the next stage, I will show you the woman you love killed in front of your very eyes over and over for the next 36 hours."

As a cold laugh filled the air Naruto looked around and saw swirling around him millions of cherry blossoms. Then as suddenly as they had appeared they vanished showing Naruto the same crooked landscape he saw before but this time the man was replaced with,

"Bwakuwa-bwan!"

The water around Naruto's throat was still choking him the words had just barely escaped his throat before the force of the water put him to his knees. As he fell he saw a sword pierce through Sakura's heart,

**The mortal bonds that tie us...**

As she was forced forward by the blade he saw an electric current pass through her body, he then looked up to the wielder of the sword to see,

"SASUKE!"

**...they are what hold us back from true power...**

As he looked into Sasuke's eyes he saw what Sasuke had become, he had become what after seeing Haku die for Zabuza, Naruto had never hoped to become.

**...a shinobi is supposed to be...**

The one thing that Naruto detested becoming since being a ninja.

**...an emotionless tool, that is why Naruto...**

Sasuke stepped over Sakura's dead body towards Naruto

**...today I sever those ties...**

* * *

火火End of Chapter notes火火 

Wow that was loooooooooong I got writers block three times before finishing this, I tried to make it as eventful as possible sorry for the loooooooooooong Sai Ino thing I had to do it or it would have been odd we needed to see how they got there and I needed the answer to Sakura's question so two birds one stone. Also I took sooooo long with this because I was on Wikipedia looking through Naruto's relationship with Hinata to try and find something to tie them together and looking at all the Gen/Ninjutsu to see which to use. I hope this chapter is as good as no better than the last as it took a hell of a lot more work. One last note is that whilst I read this I read 7 other fanfics and that was a terrible idea because when I got writers block all that could come to my head was the ideas from other peoples stories BUT I didn't actually use any so this plot is still 100 mine and Naruto is still 100 (or however much it is) Kishi's, although I should thank wikipedia for generously compiling all that info.

P,S I talk waaaaaaaaaay too much

P.P.S I did alot of this in the early hours of the morning (when I get most of my ideas) So if some stuff doesn't make sense please notify me

RoaringSasuke


	5. The original Uchiha a fated meeting

火火Chapter Five火火

**Naruto-kun**

As Naruto awoke he sat up and looked around, nothing but blackness met his eyes.

**Naruto-kun**

As his mind attempted to make sense of what the hell had happened to him he remembered what has just happened,

"Hinata!"

He stood up and looked around but once again blackness met his eyes. He started to panic he looked all around but still saw nothing, but as he started top run forwards a voice finally met his ears,

**I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I – I can't do anything, but there's no need to worry I'll save you no matter what...**

"Sakura-chan? Wh – Where am I? Can you hear me?"

**Even though I'm getting scared first Sasuke now you, I – I hoped that we can continue towards our pointed future w – with Sasuke you a – and me,**

"Sa – Sakura-chan..."

**I - I love you Naruto-kun...**

"Sakura-chan I – I love you too..."

**I love you so much b – but...**

As Naruto stood there he did not know where her voice was coming from but he did know that she was pouring out her heart to him.

All of a sudden he was surrounded by a swirl of white cherry blossoms,

"Sa – ku – ra..."

火火break火火

When he awoke this time he saw he was surrounded by an endless white expanse. He was once again lying down, he quickly stood up.

"SAAAAAAAAAKURA-CHYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

His shout met no reply. He decided to see if he could walk anywhere. As he stepped forward he head the sound of water dripping,

"Shit..."

Naruto was struck by nostalgia as the last time he heard that sound he was sent rocketing down underwater _but last time I looked down so if I don't look down I won't fall_ As Naruto fought the want to look down he heard a voice,

**Naruto-kun...**

"Hi – Hinata..."

**Naruto-kun...sobI'm sorry, I was too weak...**

"Hi – Hinata, you have nothing to be sorry for...It was I...sigh It was I that is too weak...Dammit I still haven't caught up with Sasuke..."

**Naruto-kun what I didn't want...was sob was - for you to be protecting me...**

"Hinata..."

**I wished in th – these three years to become stronger...**

"I...Hinata..."

**I hoped that you would see that I have become stronger and acknowledge me...**

"I didn't know you...wanted me...to acknowledge you..."

**B – B - Because...I...I love you Naruto-kun...**

As these words met Naruto's ears he was struck dumb, as he stood there and listened to Hinata's gentle sobbing realization struck, _Hinata's in love with me_. As he stood there frozen with shock Hinata spoke again,

**I – I'm s – so stupid, it's not like you can return my feelings...**

As she said these words Naruto began to think of how he felt towards Hinata,

"Th – That's not true...Hinata I feel sigh I don't even know how I feel about you..."

**This seems so childish...I'm talking to you and – and - sob you can't even hear what I'm saying...but I guess I'd feel better if you knew my feelings...I hope that you can hear me...Naruto-kun I hope that you can wake up soon...**

"Hinata...DAMMIT LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!"

A he shouted he began to run forward, as he ran through the endless white he saw nothing.

"DAMMIT"

He leapt into the air as high as he could but he came crashing down _Shit! Shit! SHIT! HOW THEHELL DO I GET OUT OF HERE!_,

"The perfect question but what is the perfect answer?"

"That voice..."

As Naruto turned around to see who was speaking he was once again caught in a swirl of cherry blossoms, this time they were pink.

火火break火火

When Naruto awoke he saw that he was lying down in neither endless white, nor black but instead he was in a blue grass field propped up against a tree. As he looked round in front of him he saw,

"N – Neji!"

The person he saw in front of him was the spitting image of Neji, but he looked a few inches taller than him and he sported a Kusanagi on his back, also he had hair that almost completely resembled Sasuke's but it was a lot longer on the sides, and the most shocking thing was that he had a,

"Sh – Sharingan!"

Naruto leapt backwards drawing a kunai from his ninja bag.

"You! Are you that bastard that sent me here?"

When the man spoke it was with complete calmness, his voice had no anger, hate or negativity in his voice it was calm and reassuring,

"Please do not be surprised I am not this person you speak of, if you will allow me I will explain to you all of what has happened."

Naruto was surprised that he spoke so calmly, he actually loosened his grip on his kunai after just hearing him speak. Naruto felt that somehow he could trust this man his voice was a lot deeper than the other persons so he gave him a chance,

"If you are not that man then who are you? And why do you have those eyes?"

"I believe you have heard my name before, and if you know that then you will know the reason I have these eyes. I believe you are the current Jinchuuriki of the 'Kyuubi no Yoko' then you should know."

'_**That Bastard'**_

"Hold on a sec..." _What is it you damn fox!_

_**That's the bastard that nearly trapped me in this oblivion!**_

_What!_

_**He is Uchiha Madara I mentioned him to your other friend the Uchiha, he is the holder of that cursed chakra**_

_He...What is he Sasuke's father or something like that?_

**_No he was around long before your birth, four or five generations ago. He is what I believe to be the original Uchiha_**

_The original...?_

_**Yes he is the first to obtain those cursed eyes, he is also a former**_

_**Jinchuuriki of mine**_

_How come he isn't still your Jinchuuriki? And how'd you get from him to me?_

_**Well this bastard joined with me for reasons I will not mention now, he somehow managed to overuse those eyes of his so he was trapped in this place which is called Tsukiyomi. With him trapped here so was I so you see the problem.**_

_How'd you escape – I mean it's like impossible to get out of here?_

_**I managed to get free from here by disassociating myself with him**_

_Shouldn't he die though? Like Garra..._

**_This isn't a normal dimension as he has those eyes he can calibrate anything he wants here, so he managed to distort the seal and free me but this took well into 1500 years_**

_Wow that's long, but why did he set you free?_

_**He set me free in hopes that I would also free him from here also but having been ripped from someone's body and trapped for 1500 years you don't forgive easily**_

_Wait is he the reason that you attacked Konoha? Is he the reason that I'm stuck with you?_

_**Yes I was very pissed off when I finally left here so I decided to destroy the village he called home, of course that didn't go to plan so I'm now trapped inside you**_

_Well thanks Kyuubi I think I have some questions to ask him but before I go if he was born 4 or 5 generations ago and it took 1500 years to free you, how come you attacked Konoha 16 years ago the figures don't add up?_

_**Weren't you listening baka kid! He can calibrate anything in here so 1500 years in here were about 175 to 200 years on the outside**_

_Baka fox watch how you speak to your landlord!_

_**Watch how I spe-**_

But the last words of the fox and theof view prison were drowned out as the strange world of Tsukiyomi washed in once again. He stood in a calmer stance pocketing his kunai as he addressed Madara,

"So you are the great cursed Madara who is somehow indirectly to blame for 12 or so years of hate from all the villagers of Konoha."

He had no mercy for the man who stood before him, he was the true root of Naruto's cruel past. Not Yondaime, not the villagers, not even the Kyuubi. Naruto was instantly filled with hate at seeing his smiling face it reminded him of when he first met Sai.

"What do you want with me anyway? I'm trying to find you a way out."

"Well I am actually here to provide you with a way out but I must first have a talk with you on the happenings of the last three years."

"THREE YEARS IS THAT HOW LONG I'VE BEEN ASLEEP WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

"I would have but had your body not been ready you could have truly died"

"My body, hold on are you telling me I have the body of a nineteen year old?"

"Well you body will have develop to a certain degree but on the outside your body will only be three weeks older."

"Three weeks older...wait a sec are you doing that calibration stuff that Kyuubi was talking about just now? Are you gonna make three years three weeks?"

"I intend to it would be troublesome to send you out in three years."

"Troublesome...hold on what happens in three years?"

"I cannot tell you but I believe you have asked enough questions may I inform you of what has and will happen and of how you are here with me now?"

"Okay, my memory is a little fuzzy around that area the last person I remember seeing is...is...Sasuke."

"Well that man who brought you here he almost pushed past his limit, he had already been here moments before and his chakra was almost completely drained, he once again came here but his chakra was too low so had he continued he would have almost certainly killed you and he would have trapped himself in here unable to escape, like myself."

"I see"_ Actually I only got like a few words of that so I'll just act like I understood all of it_

"To stop himself pushing past his limit I appeared and stopped the final blow, he was forced to release you and leave here, it appears that outside his body was being attacked and as he had too little chakra his calibration was distorted."

"Yes, yes continue." _I think this guy saved my life, why? whatever he's talking again pretend to pay attention_

"I then proceeded to leave you in a safe place were you could recover but was surprised when it took so long I expected a year, two at most but it appears that the bond between you and Kyuubi is not yet strong enough."

"What do you mean? Does the bond between our chakra grow stronger with time?"

Madara looked down at Naruto's stomach for a moment and mumbled a few words to himself, Naruto caught chakra and seal.

"I see...so the seal that was used on you is very different from mine. Mine also allowed some of the form of the Kyuubi to come through so I could take its form, but yours appears to only allow for chakra to seep through so that means you should have the chakra shield, but I do not see one."

"Chakra shield...Well I have this red shield that appears when I pull on large amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra."

"That must be it...very fascinating, do you know who did this seal for you?"

"Well it was Konohagakure's fourth Hokage, I do not know his name but he seems to resemble me..."

"Well you should thank him, he gave you a marvelous seal but you should also be careful the Kyuubi's chakra is very dangerous especially for one so young. But I appear to have sidetracked our conversation allow me to continue."

"Okay"

"After you recovered I showed you what your mind thought were the most important happenings that your body has experienced in the last three weeks, I believe it was most likely a conversation of some sort."

"Yes, yes..." _So that's what it was it wasn't a dream then that means that Sakura-chan and Hinata_

"Well I think you know the rest after that, but may I ask you another question do you truly believe you can save Sasuke?"

"What the! Can you read my mind or something that's like the second time it seems you know what I thinking!"

"I'm sorry my mastery over the Sharingan does allow me to delve into the minds of others to a certain extent, but in here it seems to be unlimited. I apologize for not inquiring with you before so I shall inform you if I intend to any more."

"Yeah you better not about Sasuke I will definitely bring him back I promised Sakura-chan and a man never takes back his words, that's my way of the ninja."

"I see you have an iron will on that matter but on others you are not so certain."

"What do you mean?"

"You shall find out soon enough, I hope that with Sasuke you will be able to save him and that with the Kyuubi that you can control him and use it's power effectively."

Using the words Sasuke and Kyuubi in the same sentence reminded him of something that had been haunting him and which had ultimately led him into this situation,

"My dream...just what happens in the next three years? Why can't you tell me?"

"That is a rule. If I tell you it can alter the destiny of mankind, I cannot allow that. There are choices that you must make Naruto, whether to save Sasuke or not and who will be by your side if you are to do so."

"I – ah – what do you mean?"

"An excellent question but Amaterasu disallows me to answer it"

"Amaterasu? Who's that?"

"I cannot describe it but it is what allows me to still be here."

"I see, can I ask you something?"

"I see no reason why not."

"How the hell am I gonna get back! I don't plan on being stuck here! You ask me if I can save Sasuke but I see no way to do it from here!"

"I will send you back when you feel you are ready."

"I see can I go back now then, I think I'm ready"

"Well then if you truly are then do not forget that it has been three weeks since you fell asleep, I suggest that you stand up."

Naruto stood up; as he did he looked into Madara's eyes,

"Are those eye's you possess a Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"Yes they are but it would seem that the eyes that you have seen are dilute hence the uncompleted eye, if you look at mine it is a pure Mangekyou."

"So that must mean that Kakashi-sensei isn't actually an Uchiha. Well then I wonder how he obtained his Sharingan and that pair of ninja's from sound?"

"The answers will be revealed in due time, for now prepare yourself."

"O – Okay."

"**Amaterasu!**"

火火break火火

When Naruto awoke he was lying down with his eyes shut, he turned his face to the right and opened his eyes to see lavender blue. _What didn't it work?_ Then he realized that the lavender blue was in fact the hair of a certain kunoichi, a kunoichi that Naruto needed to speak with,

"Hinata!"

"Yah!"

When Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear she had fell backward from her chair and landed on the floor. Naruto sprang down from his bed and offered his hand out to her before realizing that he was only on his underwear,

"Heh heh heh! A excuse me for a moment Hinata – Ah - wait don't faint again we need to talk! Hinata! Hinata! Dammit I better get changed first!"

Naruto laid Hinata on his bed and then stood up and formed a seal. There was a puff of smoke and he was fully clothed in his black and orange jumpsuit (oh no not that). He then proceeded to reviving Hinata.

"Hinata wake up – wait is she breathing – Shit what do I do?"

But as Naruto watched Hinata still lay there, there was no response she still did not move,

"Shit, what do I do in situations like this? I need to wake her up but let me check if she's breathing – Shit! She's not breathing – I need to check her heart!"

As Naruto lay his head on her chest he heard her heart beating as he did thoughts began to enter his mind, _Her heart is beating...a heart beating with one sided love...for me...when did her chest develop so much – no I need to focus – Hinata – fainted - save her – yeah...but it's so soft – noooooo what are you doing – take your head off there – remember save Hinata – but I could rest my head here all night the most comfortable pillow in the whole hospital_,

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

Naruto quickly stood up completely erect (No not that way you dirty minded people), removing his head from her chest,

"I was – um - checking to see if – um – your heart was still beating" _yeah go with that story for now cos we both know you just wanted to – shut up you dirty pervert – dude you're calling yourself a pervert – shut up!_ Naruto slapped himself in an attempt to knock all dirty thoughts out of his mind, a confused Hinata looked on,

"Well thanks Naruto-kun but I don't think it was really necessary..."

"Well Hinata I – um – I wanted to ask you something"

"Y – Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said before?"

"When I said what, we just started speaking?"

"It was when I was asleep y – you said that...deep breath youlovedme."

"I – you heard that? But how I thought that -"

Hinata's face had turned bright red, and she turned away towards the window and walked towards it,

"You weren't supposed to hear that, when I said those words..."

Naruto took a step towards Hinata,

"Hinata – I – I don't know what to saw honestly -"

"I'm not asking you to tell me you love me back, like I said I'm happy with you just knowing that – that – I love you..."

Naruto took another step towards Hinata he was almost directly behind her,

"But Hinata imagine how I feel, knowing that me loving another girl is hurting you I – I – I -"

He put his hands around Hinata's waist and slowly spun her around to face him, as she looked directly into his eyes his mouth could put none of his thoughts into words, his mind slowed to a stop, as he looked into her face, _I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful Hinata is before, she's so cute and with that innocent look too, it makes me want to – to – _Naruto's body moved of its own accord slowly bringing his lips slowly closer to hers,

"Naruto-kun I don't think this is a good idea."

"Then don't think at all...(he inched closer) just...kiss"

As their lips met Naruto immediately noticed that her lips were soft, maybe even softer than Sakura's, their lips massaged each other gently as Hinata ran her hand through Naruto's hair. He began to close his eyes and just as he did the door opened.

The pair swiftly broke apart but not before the person who entered had seen. A red eyes Sakura stood frozen at the door for a few seconds at the door. Naruto and Hinata both stood there a foot apart sweating (not literally) as she gazed. Suddenly she left shutting the door quietly behind her, Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and Hinata gave Naruto a look that said 'go after her'. As Naruto left in hot pursuit of Sakura he looked down the hall just in time to see her take a right at the end of the hall,

"Sakura-chan!"

He ran down the hall and saw her take a left this time,

"Sakura-chan please wait!"

She was still silent even though she had heard Naruto's cry. Naruto quickened his running and finally caught up with her,

"Sakura-chan please let me explai -"

"What's there to explain Naruto! You were kissing her to me it looks like you've made your choice!"

"Made my choice but Sakura-chan-"

"DON'T call me that it's just Sakura, you can go back to your _Hinata-chan _for all I care"

"Sakura-chan..."

**...The sadness will flow down our cheeks...**

Naruto could do nothing but watch as Sakura ran away in what seemed like slow motion, as she ran realization struck Naruto of what he'd just done. A small tear ran down his face as she turned the corner confirming that whatever they'd previously had was now gone. He had lost her, he had lost the love of his life, his 'Sakura-chan' The girl that he had always chased was finally in his arms and he had let her go,

"DAMMIT!"

Naruto thrust his fist into the wall to the left of him and sent the wall rocketing through three rooms. As this happened Sakura collapsed into a nearby wall and cried into her hands, she asked herself why she was crying. She had already shed three weeks worth of tears for nothing. She knew she'd just lost everything that she'd ever wanted, like she had said before first Sasuke and now Naruto.

**...And become a river of tears...**

火火End Chapter火火

As always R&R and oh yeah I don't own Naruto but I own this story and all the chapters.

火火Authors Notes火火

This chapter was hell for me to write, I particularly hated writing the last bit as I am a strong NaruSaku fan but alas it is for the stories sake, I would have made it longer but the chapter had to end where it did or it would have been awkward. Next chapter who saved Hinata and Naruto plus a semi original (well he ain't a Naruto character) character gets introduced and could everything be over with Naruto and Sakura? plus some extra stuff about that ANBU and the sound pair. In what will probably be called 'The red haired angel can mend broken hearts, Amachi appears'.

NaruSaku 4eva still

RoaringSasuke


	6. The red haired angel can mend broken

火火Chater six: The Red Haired Angel can mend broke hearts火火

The pair swiftly broke apart but not before the person who entered had seen. A red eyed Sakura stood frozen at the door for a few seconds at the door. Naruto and Hinata both stood there a foot apart sweating (not literally) as she gazed. Suddenly she left shutting the door quietly behind her, Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and Hinata gave Naruto a look that said 'go after her'. As Naruto left in hot pursuit of Sakura he looked down the hall just in time to see her take a right at the end of the hall,

"Sakura-chan!"

He ran down the hall and saw her take a left this time,

"Sakura-chan please wait!"

She was still silent even though she had heard Naruto's cry. Naruto quickened his running and finally caught up with her,

"Sakura-chan please let me explai -"

"What's there to explain Naruto! You were kissing her to me it looks like you've made your choice!"

"Made my choice but Sakura-chan-"

"DON'T call me that it's just Sakura, you can go back to your Hinata-chan for all I care"

"Sakura-chan..."

**...The sadness will flow down our cheeks...**

Naruto could do nothing but watch as Sakura ran away in what seemed like slow motion, as she ran realization struck Naruto of what he'd just done. A small tear ran down his face as she turned the corner confirming that whatever they'd previously had was now gone. He had lost her, he had lost the love of his life, his 'Sakura-chan' The girl that he had always chased was finally in his arms and he had let her go,

"DAMMIT!"

Naruto thrust his fist into the wall to the left of him and sent the wall rocketing through three rooms. As this happened Sakura collapsed into a nearby wall and cried into her hands, she asked herself why she was crying. She had already shed three weeks worth of tears for nothing. She knew she'd just lost everything that she'd ever wanted, like she had said before first Sasuke and now Naruto.

**...And become a river of tears...**

火火break火火

A torrent of rain had swept in over Konoha. It had been raining for an hour, the few market stalls that had tried to brave the rain were now closing up. Whether it was from lack of customers or from the rain they were hastily closing their stalls and rushing home. There were scarcely any people on the streets the few that were out, were going to their respective homes. The grey clouds seemed just the same as that day, as did the wind. They seemed almost identical to the day that Sasuke left Konoha. There was no one in the streets of Konoha, neither anyone in the forest but there was one solitary person in the Konoha training grounds.

A certain blond haired, blue eyed ninja was standing in the rain in the centre of the field. He had been here for three hours just standing there doing nothing. Whatever he was thinking no-one knew, except perhaps one certain pink haired, green eyed Kunoichi. As Naruto stood there and stared into the heavens he may have been thinking of how alone he now felt. He may have only lost one person but she was the girl that he had lived for she was his first love. Whether it was a childish crush or true love he did not know, he had no experience with these feelings but he now truly knew how Sasuke felt.

At the Valley of the End Sasuke had said to Naruto that he had not known how it felt to lose ties that had been so strongly formed, as he stood there pity filled his heart for Sasuke, he knew what it felt like to have loose such strong ties to someone you love, he knew how true loneliness felt.

As tears began to flow down Naruto's face disguised by the rain, the sound of a footstep on the wet grass behind him caught his attention.

火火break火火

That certain pink haired kunoichi left her house ignoring shouts from her mother about catching a cold. She cried into a tissue as she ran through the empty streets of Konoha, Her emerald green eyes were flowing with tears which took away the vision of her perfection.

**What is the difference between loving someone and being in love with some one?**

She had no idea where she was running to; she had let her legs guide her. Why she ran is not known, perhaps she is trying to understand why and how she fell in love with Naruto _I'm in love with Naruto? And Naruto he chose – he broke up with – I – he kissed Hinata – that should mean that he chose her instead of me – then I should just forget about him – but why can't I rid myself of these feelings – is there still a connection between us? Why am I crying so much do I still love Naruto? But if he loved me then why was he kissing Hinata? Maybe you should just ask him before I knock all his front teeth out! How can I ask him I would speak to him if he was the last man alive! He owes me an apo-_ But at that instance all he thoughts were stopped as an orangey-red aura descended over her. This aura gave off a warm feeling that blocked off all the rain from hitting her and it almost instantly dried off her clothes and her face but this also revealed the fact she was crying.

**You can love anybody but when you're in love with someone...**

As she looked up to see where this strange aura had descended she saw above her what looked like,

"A – A phoenix?"

As the phoenix descended it's wings flapped to slow it's descend as it got closer to the ground. As it got closer Sakura saw that instead of there being the body of a phoenix there was instead a man, as the wings flapped harder it blew Sakura onto the now dry land. As his feet met the ground a few feet away from Sakura he saw that he had blazing red hair that went off in short spikes around his hair, he wore a red vest that had a white t-shirt underneath, he also wore red bottoms and he appeared to have four chakra tails protruding from his back. As he walked forward towards Sakura the tails flowed almost like fabric in his own aura, as he reached Sakura she saw that he wore a Sunagakure head band, he put out his hand as he said,

"A girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be out in the rain, neither should she be crying. Sorry if I surprised you but from what I saw you looked like you were getting soaked."

Sakura wore a surprised look as she took his hand,

"I – ah – arigatou..."

As she looked into his eyes she saw that he had red eyes, they seemed to radiate with warmth that calmed her,

"It was no problem; if you will allow me then I can give you a lift to your destination I am headed to the Hokage's office to speak with her."

"W - Well I was headed there as well so you can drop me off there, how are we going to get there?"

"We will fly – unless you are uncomfortable with it in which case I will carry you there."

"No I'm fine with flying" _I think – no wait don't think about it!_

"Then can you climb onto my back it would be safest for you to hold on there"

"I – OK"

As she grasped onto the mysterious mans chest the warmth of his aura flowed through her and any fear of flying that she may have had previously vanished.

"Here we go!"

**You will take that person for whatever he or she look like or no matter what he or she does...**

As they launched into the sky Sakura rested her ear onto his back, she could hear his heart slowly beating. As she did she opened her eyes to see all the rooftops of Konoha fly past. She looked up at his head to see his hair flowing slowly in the wind, the way his hair moved reminded her of fire and the red colour of his hair enhanced the vision. As they sailed over Konoha he looked back at Sakura, who hadn't spoken since they had taken flight,

"Are you alright?"

"Y – Yes...I was never that good with heights...but with you it seems different, I feel...safe"

"I'm glad that you feel that way, the building isn't far we'll be there soon, just hold on."

"I will"

As Sakura saw Tsunade's office approaching she noticed that the rained had stopped and the moon was now free from its previous veil of clouds. As he began to descend to the ground Sakura saw the hospital not far from the office, as she did she was suddenly reminded of Naruto. As she pushed Naruto out of her mind, she instead looked down just as the ninja landed.

"We're here so you can get down now."

As Sakura removed her grip from the mans chest she suddenly realized that she had just been helped and assisted on her way by a man whose name she did not know.

"Arigatou, can I ask you your name is?"

"Of course, my name is Amachi; could you also grace me with yours?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you."

"Well should we head inside?"

"Yes..."

_There's something about him, I don't know what it is. Maybe it's his calmness, his politeness but something about him just makes me...like him. He seems to be level headed and always know what to do. He's someone reliable someone you can trust, and he's really handsome too! He's way better than Naruto! And he's got that cool red hair which is close to the same colour as mine._

火火break火火

Naruto slowly turned round to see who his mystery visitor was, as he saw Hinata's face which wore a worried look he knew before she spoke why she was here,

"Naruto-kun, why are you standing here in the rain?"

"Because...It reminds me...of that day..."

"Which day, Naruto-kun?"

"A day long passed...a day long forgotten..."

"I – I don't understand"

"Only I and one other person remember that day so it's no surprise"

"Naruto-kun I – I came to apolo-"

"I knew that you would eventually but there is no need, a man takes responsibility for his actions. I am a man so I will."

"I figured that you would say that so I did not come to apologize to you for that..."

"Then what have you come to apologize for?"

"For this..."

Hinata stepped forward and looked Naruto in the eyes, regardless of how down Naruto felt he was still flustered that Hinata had come so close.

"Naruto-kun I regretted that we did not get to finish what we started in the hospital, I know the circumstances were strange but..."

She put her body directly in front of his, their faces were but mere centimetres away.

"I felt that we should finish what we started so, even if it's only one...

She inched her face closer to his and closed her eyes.

"I feel that I must steal a kiss..."

火火break火火

As Sakura followed him through the building she began to wonder what business he had with Tsunade _Well he can fly and he seems smart as well so I'll assume it's something important, like a joint Suna-Konoha mission_ When they finally arrived at Tsunade's door Sakura saw the usual guards, as soon as they saw Amachi they addressed him,

"So you're finally here, she's been waiting for you you're late."

"I am sorry, I saw Sakura here out in the rain so I assisted her in arriving here."

"You helped me when you already had an appointment with Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't have – I mean why go through all that trouble for me?"

"It was no trouble; if our meeting was fate then we met each other for a reason."

"No but- " _You do not know the wrath of an angry Tsunade!_

"I think we have wasted enough time chatting already, Amachi you should go in also it would be a good idea for you to go in as well Sakura-san."

"Nani – why?"

"You'll see..."

He replied as he opened the door for the two to walk in on a sleeping Tsunade. As the door closed behind them they stood there wondering if Tsunade would awaken by herself, Sakura could hear the light snoring and decided that she wasn't gonna wake up any time soon.

"I – haha – think I should wake her up?"

Sakura walked over to Tsunade's desk and said quietly,

"Um – Tsunade-sama, there's a guest here"

"ZZZ"

No response, so Sakura increased her volume,

"Tsunade-sama a guest is here"

"ZZZ...Jiraiya stop...ZZZ"

Still no response, so Sakura crashed her hands on the table and shouted,

"TSUNADE-SAMA THERE'S A GUEST HERE!"

As the table legs snapped and sent Tsunade slamming into the ground, three bottles of sake were revealed behind the table,

"Jiraiya slow down honestly yo - She looks up at Sakura then at Amachi - I – ah – so you – um - have arrived."

She managed to say as she swiftly picked up herself from the remnants of the desk,

"I would have arrived earlier but I saw Sakura on the way so I took a slight detour."

"I – I see well (I was a bit tired when I was waiting but) have you been informed of the contents of the mission by your Kazekage?"

"Yes he told me most details but some he said were to be told by you, such as the team I'm working with and other things."

Sakura heard this and it confirmed her suspicions _So he is here for a mission, I wonder who he's working with though?_,

"Well the team that you'll be working with is the one lead by Yamato, the members consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Sai and the girl standing beside you."

Sakura shocked at hearing he was working with her, wore a shocked face _He's going on a mission with me! But what mission – wait oh no I completely forgot about the mission, recon in the grass country! So he's gonna be assisting us...with him there I'm sure the mission will succeed._

"So this is the reason that fate brought us together, I see...I look forward to working with you."

"A – As do I."

"Well the reason that I asked for you to be brought here a week early is so that you could get on good relations with the people you'll be working with (especially Naruto). As Sakura is already here then I suggest that you two go out somewhere and get to know each other, preferably you should go to a place where you can talk so the movie theatre's out of the question. I know you two tomorrow dinner at the new store that has opened not too far away from here; I'll make the reservations myself."

"I – nani – Tsunade-sama isn't that a bit much-"

"No I don't think it is unless you don't want to get to know Amachi here, in which case I could go with him..."

Pushing a nasty mental picture out of her head Sakura replied,

"No I think I'll go, if you want to go Amachi?"

She looked up at him hopefully,

"I would be honored to make your acquaintance, but if you really don't want too I could still go with the Godaime"

As Tsunade grabbed Amachi's head and hugged it into her breasts as she replied,

"Ohhhhhh! You're so cute! But it seems that you'll be going with Sakura instead!"

Sakura scowled at her wondering if a fifty something year old woman should be doing that, she also wondered if she knew about what had happened between her and Naruto.

"Well Sakura unless there is something else you want to discuss, I think you should be heading home. Amachi you can stay and I'll sort out suitable housing for you."

"There isn't anything I'd like to discuss **now**, but I'll catch up with you later."

As Sakura went to leave but was stopped as Amachi spoke to her,

"Sakura surely you aren't going to go home by yourself at this time, Hokage-sama can we discuss my lodging later? I would first like to take Sakura home."

"Very well, I also agree that Amachi should take you home."

Sakura once again gave Tsunade a deadly look, but was inwardly glad that she had more time to spend with Amachi, even if it was only a short flight she wanted to be close to him.

"Well it's two against one..."

As Sakura once again held onto Amachi's back preparing to take flight into the clear night sky, she felt the warmth of his chakra once again flow through her.

"Hold on tight."

Sakura redoubled her grip as he once again launched into the sky, leaving a trail of red sparkles behind him. Tsunade witnessed the spectacular show from her office watching as the red light flew in the direction of Sakura's house. She smiled triumphantly as she remembered the look on Sakura's face,

"So the red haired angel can mend broken hearts..."

火火break火火

Naruto was shocked at hearing Hinata's words _steal a kiss..._ His mind temporarily froze. He still didn't fully understand the situation but Hinata still wanted him; there was still someone who cared. He was suddenly overcome with emotion as Hinata's lips met his _What's this feeling, I'm feeling it again...is it...true love _he was suddenly overcome with emotion, he returned Hinata's kiss passionately his hands slowly closed in on her waist, she once again ran her hands through his spiky, blond hair. Suddenly she pulled off from Naruto and looked into his eyes, she was blushing a lot and she had an innocent look on her face, so what she said next surprised Naruto,

"Naruto-kun, if you want to we can do _it_ now?"

Naruto was surprised at this suddenly coming from Hinata, the shy girl that fainted every time she saw him had come out of her shell, this new nature she had seemed more daring, more wild and Naruto liked it,

"If you think you're ready..."

Hinata paused to think for a moment, Naruto was slightly surprised at this she had been the one to suggest this and now she was thinking, what was going through her mind he did not know but he would not force her, it was her decision to make (and he feared what Neji would do to him when he found out and even worse the wrath of her father) suddenly Hinata's voiced drew him out of his thoughts.

"I'm ready...Naruto-kun"

As she said this she suddenly kissed him a kiss that had much more fire to it. Hinata began to unzip his shirt when Naruto suddenly realized _not here, not now_ Naruto suddenly grasped Hinata's hand as his shirt was just fully unzipped,

"Hinata we need to get out of here quick!"

"But why Naruto-ku – ahhhh!"

He pulled her by her wrist to a nearby bush, as Naruto lay there silently Hinata lying on his chest he listened out for any noise, Hinata was still quite shocked at what had happened,

"Naruto-kun why are we -"

"Shhhhhhh! They might hear us..."

Hinata was wondering what Naruto was talking about when she suddenly heard the sound of a person approaching, she adjusted her body and looked out of the bush, she saw the figure of a man with long hair approaching, as the moonlight suddenly illuminated hum she was shocked to see,

"Neji-nii-san!"

"Shhh! He might hear us, he is a jounin."

Neji walked forward towards the spot that they had previously occupied, he looked around and then sat down,

"They're not here yet..."

As he sat there Naruto and Hinata were nearly motionless in the bush observing Neji a second figure approached,

"So you're on time"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Neither would I Neji–kun"

As the mystery girl walked closer to Neji still in the shadow of the tree, Naruto and Hinata watched eagerly. As Tenten stepped into the moonlight Hinata let a gasp just barely escape her. But as Tenten walked closer they shared a kiss, Naruto seemed unable to contain himself,

"NANI! Neji and Tenten! "This isn't a training session!"

As Naruto had leapt out of the bush he hadn't noticed that his jacket which was caught on a branch of the bush and already unzipped had now completely come off, neither had he noticed that Hinata who was previously laying on him had now toppled out and was lying in an awkward position on the ground. As Naruto looked (yes it's back the foxy face) at the two a chilly wind blew which made him realize what had happened. He then looked back at the bush at Hinata who quickly sat upright. He hen turned back to Neji with a look that said 'have mercy',

"Naruto just _what _have you been doing up here with Hinata-sama?"

Neji said in a deadly quiet voice,

"Eheheheheh, well – um – you see..."

火火break火火

As Amachi set down just outside Sakura's house, she got down from his back slightly blushing. It may have been because she was so high in the air but her mind had been thinking of some _strange _scenarios, she threw them out of her mind as she addressed Amachi,

"Thanks for the ride, it makes me realize how far my house is from the Hokage office."

"Once again it was no problem; a man cannot leave a woman to go home alone at this time."

Sakura considered for a moment then planted a kiss on his cheek whispering into his ear,

"That's my thanks, I'm _really _looking forward to our date, buh-bye!"

She walked into her house leaving a very confused Amachi in her wake, as he stood there touching his cheek far away shouts of pain could be heard...

火火break火火

Neji adjusted his clothing as he stood over a very injured Naruto,

"In future you'll ask my permission..."

"Nii-san wasn't that a bit much, he's completely knocked out..."

"Yeah Neji-kun it's not like he was...you know, Hinata's clothes are completely on."

"Regardless why was his shirt off and why were you two in the bushes?"

"I – um..."

"Leave it Neji if anyone's going to be up to no good it'll be Naruto and I think he's had some sense beaten into him, Hinata's the innocent one so don't interrogate her."

As Naruto lay on the ground seeing stars, Hinata attempted to awaken him,

"He's out cold...I might as well..."

Hinata formed some seals and then a small amount of water fell on Naruto's face instantly awakening him

"I'M SORRY I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! Oh – ah -"

He looked around to see Hinata's relieved face Tenten's smiling one and tried to avoid Neji's, Neji on the other hand took a mental note _A water jutsu without a source she's improving_,

"So you're awake Naruto-kun, I was a little worried."

"Yeah, has _everything _been explained?"

"Yes it has Naruto"

Naruto was surprised to hear Neji speak and even more surprised to see him offer a hand, Naruto took it and stood up,

"Here you go Naruto-kun" Hinata offered Naruto his jacket back

"Huh – oh – arigatou, Hinata-chan"

_Chan?_ Three minds thought at once,

"Well seeing as that's cleared up, just _what were_ you two going to do up here, if I hadn't jumped out what would have happened?"

Naruto asked this daringly, Tenten had a smile on her face but Neji blushed saying,

"We don't have to answer that!"

"**_WE_** were going to do a training session! But you jumped out when we were – um – greeting each other (yeah that's it)..."

"(Yeah right this late at night) Whatever_ you say_, anyways I'm off –"

"Wait Naruto has anyone informed you of how you got here, from the forest I mean?"

"Ermmm – Actually I just realized how did I get here?"

"I brought you-"

火火break火火

(AN: This is gonna go back aaaaaaaaaages and if anyone was wondering how Naruto got from the battle field to the hospital here's the answer)

"Tsukiyomi!"

Hinata watched as the man stared into Naruto's eyes. He was frozen there not moving.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

When he didn't respond she began to panic _He's not dead! He can't be dead!_,

"Wake up Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

She was screaming at the top of his lungs but he still stood there with that shocked look on his face but a sudden whisper in her ears reminded her of her situation,

"Naruto-_kun_ eh, is he your boyfriend of something? Mister high and mighty comes to take revenge for the girl? He's just as weak as you are."

"He is not weak and neither am I, I can already see through your genjutsu!"

"Is that so then me putting this kunai to your throat is just an illusion too?"

"No that's the real you, want me to prove it, Juuken!"

"Nani!"

Hinata struck five quick blows to the back of her female opponent, who was surprised to see that it was a bunshin,

"Not bad!"

ping

"Shoot!"

The females kage bunshin had disappeared and she was nowhere to be seen. Hinata quickly scanned with her Byakugan but the enemy had somehow concealed herself,

"You can't see me can you? I know all about the 'Byakugan' and in insight it exceeds but analysis wise it sucks, right now I'm moving so fast you can't keep up!"

Hinata gasped at hearing this _I – I can't see!_ She searched around but saw nothing suddenly she noticed on the ground a ninja that had an ANBU mask on which had the Konoha sign on it _A fallen comrade, I have to help them too but first! _Hinata went into here fighting stance and then intensified her Byakugan _If I focus enough I can see_ a flash of a footstep to her left, a flash of clothing behind her, a kunai being drawn right in front of her _Now!_,

"Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!"

ping

_Shoot another kage bunshin, now I have to look for her again _As she once again scanned the area she saw a twig snap not too far off _Oh crap_,

"Hakkesho Kaiten!"

She managed to start spinning just in time to avoid being hit by the 1000 explosive tagged kunais that had been set loose, as a series of explosions surrounded her she was unharmed but suddenly a blade cut through her 'Divine Whirl' and slashed through her left leg. This forced her to stop the spin and was caught by the enemy from behind,

"Interesting technique but it isn't good enough!"

Hinata frantically thought of a way to escape but her injured leg was slowing her down _I need to get out of here fast, if I get to level ground quick enough I can start Shugohakke Rokujyū Yonshō, that should be fast enough to stop the blade, maybe I can counter it_ As another slash aimed at the limb she was resting o met it's target Hinata was analyzing the surroundings, she began to notice seals around the area and noticed that the woman could only move to these spots _They must somehow assist her in her movements if I could destroy them..._ She dodged another slash then followed a path she had seen to the ground,

"What's this running away?"

"I would never run from a battle when the person I admire is watching!"

"So he _is _your boyfriend but there's no way he can survive that jutsu!"

"Like you just said my Byakugan is a master of insight, he's not as far away as you think!"

"That's just a bluff he isn't coming to help you and neither is anyone else for that matter!"

But Hinata had seen 300 meters north two ninja's were approaching at a high speed,

"It seems that your speed is linked with these seals scattered all over the area so if I do this!"

Hinata let loose twenty kunai which had explosive tags attached each of them hit a seal. The explosion took down a few trees giving Hinata the cover she needed to approach the enemy unnoticed,

"Juuken!"

Hinata managed to connect five hits on the back of the opponent before jumping to higher ground,

"Haaah – Not bad kid but- "

Whatever her last words were they were silenced by a sudden blast of chakra from her left,

"Na - cough - ni!"

As Neji appeared carrying Naruto on his shoulder with Tenten at his side carrying the other sound ninja he addressed Hinata,

"Are you okay Hinata-sama?"

"Y – Yes"

"Then take care of Naruto he doesn't fare as well"

"He's not!"

"No he is alive and from what I can see well."

There was a sudden swirl of leaves around both Neji and Tenten and they appeared beside Hinata,

"I shall do the rest!"

He laid Naruto down on the ground before addressing the Sound Nin,

"It would seem that my cousin here did some damage but I'm in a whole new league!"

Neji suddenly appeared behind the sound nin and attacked with his 'Juuken' the girl was just barely able to dodge but anywhere she retreated to Neji would swiftly follow also Neji's hits may not have been properly connecting but they were still leaving damage,

"It seems all you can do is dodge, but for how long?"

As he said this Neji quickly doubled his pace and managed to connect a hit in her left waist,

"Bastard I have yet to unveil my true speed!"

"Is that so? Then why are you slowing down?"

"Shall I do a quick demonstration?"

She drew a kunai that had a jutsu shiki on it,

"What is that?" _And what's that chakra flowing through it?_

"I see, so you haven't seen one of these before, then prepare to be amazed!"

_What's she going to do? _She threw the kunai directly at him but he repelled it with chakra,

"Is that it?"

Suddenly she appeared right in front of him with the kunai in her hand,

"Not quite!"

She threw it again at Tenten this time but she countered with her own, as the kunai was deflected to the right she appeared again with it in her hand,

"My, my, you are quite slow!"

She landed and disappeared suddenly the body on Tenten's shoulder vanished and the girl appeared not far away on the top of a tree,

"You may have won the battle Konoha Shinobi, but we will surely win the war!"

"Wait what do you mean the war, is Sound planning something?"

"Who said anything about Sound, this is a personal vendetta!"

"What are you no longer connected with Orochimaru? Then who are you planning with?"

"All will be revealed in time, Sayonara Konoha Shinobi!"

At these words she vanished,

"What did she mean by that? We need to get back to Konoha, quick. Hinata-sama we located the rest of your team earlier they seem to be unconscious but have not sustained any serious injury."

"Wait Neji-nii-san there was another, an ANBU."

"In which direction?"

"Not far just a bit over there."

As Neji leapt off in the direction in which Hinata had pointed him, the others awoke the other team members, when Neji saw the figure in full ANBU clothing, as he approached he saw that the mask was cracked and had half fallen off. Intrigued he pulled off the mask to see,

"It's..."

火火break火火

"Nani! Why'd you stop who the hell was under the mask?"

"Well I think you'll have to find that out for yourself."

"Huh – Why?"

"Because for some reason, she wanted to be the person to tell you her name. It turns out that she isn't an ANBU but she was a chuunin who transferred from Suna, apparently she knows you."

"A chuunin from Suna? I don't remember one..."

"She was in the ward next to you so you can visit her tomorrow, it should make for an interesting conversation."

A twang of jealously went through Hinata _An interesting conversation,_

"Well he can't because me and Naruto are going out tomorrow!"

"We are?"

"Yes we are! Tomorrow at eight that new restaurant near the Hokage's office – don't you remember?"

Hinata said the last part in such a quietly deadly way that Naruto _suddenly_ remembered,

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow! I'll be there - for sure – but I already said I'll be there – before – right – I'll shut up now."

"Well me and Neji-kun are coming too we can make it a double date!"

"Wah – when did we agree –"

Tenten grabbed Neji's head in a headlock and then whispered in his ear,

"You want to keep an eye on Naruto and Hinata so we can do it whilst enjoying ourselves as well! Right!"

"Y – Yeah!"

"So it's agreed we'll all meet there at eight o'clock!"

"Don't be late Naruto-kun (Or else)."

"You either Neji-kun (Or else)."

Both: "Right!"

The girls looked at each other with a look that said 'ruling with fear, I love it'. As Neji and Tenten, made there way back they were talking about there date tomorrow but with Naruto and Hinata, there wasn't much talk Naruto was still pondering over who this mystery girl might be whilst Hinata was too excited to speak. She finally had a date with Naruto his attention would finally be on just her and it would be just them alone, well as alone as you can get in a restaurant, she made a mental note to order a table in the corner away from prying eyes. As they arrived both Naruto and Hinata noticed that Neji and Tenten had disappeared,

"When did they – whatever – It seems we're at your house Hinata-chan."

"Yes, thanks for walking me home Naruto-kun."

"It was no problem what boy would leave a girl to walk home alone in the dead of the night, besides I enjoyed the walk home it turns out that you're an interesting person once you open up."

"I enjoyed it too Naruto-kun, it was fun to get a chance to talk to you. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, it should be fun."

"Just being with you I know it will be fun."

"Bye Naruto-kun."

"Bye Hinata-chan."

As Naruto watched Hinata walk into the Hyuuga mansion, he began to think _Hinata-chan...has a nice ring to it_.

火火End chapter 6火火

Sorry this took so long I was once again sidetracked but this time in my attempts to become a graphic design artist, question can one person have too many aims?

火火Authors notes火火

This chapter is waaaaaaaaay longer than the others I forgot to put the flashback in the last chapter and almost forgot again but found a way to integrate it into this one, also with Naruto and Sakura going separate ways could they ever get back together, whilst writing this chapter I thought of the perfect spin off but I will still have to build up this story a hint to it is that it's based around this mystery girl (I may change this to a NaruHina rather than a NaruSaku) tell me what you think R&R. Also I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form although if I did it would be very _interesting_, also I own this chapter and all the others.

NaruSaku 4eve and eva and eva and eva

RoaringSasuke


	7. The memories that reached him

火火discalimer火火

I don't own Naruto : Unlike various other authors who wish they did own it I don't...I just want a few shares...XD

火火Chapter Seven: The memories that reached him and the feelings that didn't火火

As the sun rose over Konoha it brought with it the next day. Six people linked by fate all awoke with different thoughts. What the day held for them was unknown.

火火break火火

As Uzumaki Naruto awoke in his house weak sunlight shone down from the sky reflecting of the foil of the empty ramen cups and creating rainbow coloured reflections on the wall. As he rubbed his eyes and made his way to the bathroom an eagle flew past his window.

火火break火火

Haruno Sakura had also awoken but she lay in her bed mulling over the events of the previous day she had a sudden burst of anger. Sudden a screeching sound exploded next to her ear. As the birds outside of her window had awoken they brought with them a flood of noise. Unable to bear it Sakura got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom.

火火break火火

Hinata was already awake as the sun rose she was training in the same training grounds were she had been just hours ago. Tenten had joined her to improve her control over her weapons, she had perfected an array of weapons but was learning control over them with chakra. Hinata was also practicing her chakra control.

火火break火火

Unbeknownst to the two Neji was watching the pair as they trained. Neji hd watched the progress of his cousin over the last three years and her skills were steadily improving, she had even learned 'Hakkesho Kaiten'. He had started creating his own moves as he had mastered most of the moves he had learnt of Hiashi. He watched intently with his Byakugan as Tenten let loose an array of various weapons.

火火break火火

In a certain room in the hospital of Konoha, a certain person awoke to find a certain person standing in her room. As that person made there way to the window, the girl's blurry vision couldn't make out who it was. The sudden blast of light temporarily blinded her sp she was forced to close her eyes. She heard the resounding footsteps approach her,

"Still asleep...after what you went through it's no surprise..."

The voice seemed familiar to her so she was compelled to open her eyes, as her vision cleared she saw the Konohagakure Godaime standing before her.

"Ho – Hokage-sama...To what do I owe the pleasure...?"

"So you are awake, after the beating you took you should be asleep for at least a month. Healing you was not easy."

"I'm grateful I made it here in time...it seems that the ANBU disguise was useless after all, but help arrived just in time for Naruto he would have been a goner had Neji not arrived."

"Well he shouldn't have been so hot-headed, I could have arranged a team to retrieve team Kurenai before Naruto set out...baka..."

"Do you think he'll remember me?"

Tsunade could tell there was a hint of excitement in her voice but why wouldn't there be after all that the Jiraiya had told her the girl laying before her.

"He's a bit dim witted so probably not at first, I here you left a pretty strong impression on him before you left so he will remember...(eventually)"

"I hope he does..."

As the sun rose higher into the sky over the forest of Konoha, it brought hope into these six people but what the day held for them was still unknown.

火火break火火

Naruto placed a cup of ramen into his microwave and set the timer, he had been doing everything sloppily this morning managing to put shampoo on his toothbrush. Something from the conversation with Neji last night had been stuck at the front of his mind since this morning,

"After this cup of ramen I'll take a quick trip to the hospital!"

Suddenly there was a small explosion from the microwave,

"Shit! My ramen!"

As he pulled what remained of the ramen cup from the microwave (a tear in his eye) a pink haired kunoichi made her way out of her house.

火火break火火

"I'm going!"

"Don't forget to go to the Yamanaka flower shop."

"I won't (I was gonna go there anyway)."

Sakura made here way down the road that lead to said flower shop. She began to think of were she was going later tonight. _A date with Amachi-kun ooooh! I can't wait!_

"So it's you forehead girl."

"Ah Ino-pig still licking your wounds from your defeat?"

"I got over that ages ago, I should thank you though..."

"Oh yea..."

Sakura's smile turned to a grimace as she remembered that scene three weeks ago.

"So what do you want is it some flowers for your dying Naruto-kun?"

"Like I'd ever get flowers for him! He can roll over and die for all I care!"

"Such harsh words but why? Did your precious Naruto-kun leave you for Hinata?"

Ino watched intently to see how Sakura would respond,

"Naruto is a member of my team and nothing else, anyway my mum wanted half a dozen tulips."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Yeah...could you help me ummmm..."

"Help you what?"

Ino raised an eyebrow at the slightly blushing Sakura _In a rage about Naruto and now you're blushing, you're far too easy to read_ ,

"I – uh – kindahaveadate!"

"Did I just here the word 'date'? Sakura's already found a new boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a guy that Tsunade-sama insisted I go out with, so you gonna help me or what?"

"I have time to spare so I'll help you out, what time is it?"

"Eight o'clock tonight."

"Well...I get of at three so I'll come to your house at about five..."

"Nani – a two hour gap?"

Now it was Ino's turn to blush, she stroked her hair as she replied,

"I have – uh – _other_ arrangements..."

Sakura stared Ino sure that Sai had just popped into her head,

"Whatever there's no need for you to come so early anyway. Can I have the tulips please I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Here you go"

She said absent mindedly as she handed over the flowers. Sakura took her leave and made her way back down the road towards her house.

火火break火火

Naruto walked slowly down the road rubbing his stomach, he had salvaged what he could out of the exploded ramen cup, and he didn't have time for any more food as he had an appointment with Tsunade (Well he knew about it but she didn't). If he came early enough then maybe she wouldn't be as busy. He looked up the path and noticed the hospital. It was well it wasn't strictly on the way but his curiosity was aroused and he was keen to see who this mystery person that Neji had talked about was. As he walked into the hospital he noticed that most of the staff were giving him dirty looks. _Probably because of the walls I broke...maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here after all..._ As he turned to leave someone behind him shouted his name,

"Naruto!"

He froze thinking, _Shit I haven't got enough money to pay for the walls...what should I do – what should I do? I could run?_ But a sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving. He slowly turned around to face them and was surprised to see,

"Shizune?"

"So you did come. Tsunade-sama said that you'd come eventually but I didn't actually expect you to come."

"Tsunade-sama said that I'd come?"

"Yeah to see the girl in the room next to yours."

"Nani! How did you know?"

"Don't ask me, Tsunade-sama just asked me to wait here for you. Are you coming then?"

She asked this politely as she walked towards the door to the stairs. Naruto was still a bit puzzled by all that she'd said, _She was waiting here for me to see the girl that Neji mentioned...just who is this girl. She seems to know me?_ Naruto followed after Shizune and was still thinking as he made his way up the stairs,

"We're here! I think it's best if you go in alone."

"S – Sure."

_Why am I so nervous, I'm just seeing some person who I know nothing about but seems to know everything about me_ Shizune left down the corridor leaving Naruto. As his hand rose to the doorknob they started to shake slightly, he grabbed it with his other hand and steadied it. _Why am I so nervous? _He turned the doorknob and walked in to see a girl standing by the window with flowing brown hair. He watched as her hair blew in the light breeze that the day had brought,

"H – Hello..."

The girl continued to stand at the window not responding to Naruto. She raised her hand to her hair and appeared to be pulling it out of her face, it was then that she turned around and looked at Naruto. As he watched she seemed to be moving in slow motion, her eyes were a vibrant orange and her face wore an unreadable expression. She looked at Naruto for a few moments and he felt suddenly very embarrassed, _Why is she looking at me so intensely, maybe it's the whiskers_ She turned her entire body around and Naruto took in her stunning figure _Why is a girl like this so interested in me_ She pulled her robe around body more tightly and tied it up, she still continued to look at Naruto intensely,

"Uhh – Neji said that you wanted to see me...about..."

He had trailed of at the last part because she had started to advance towards him, she looked into his eyes and Naruto started to blush _She's coming closer! What's she gonna do? Should I move away? Ah she's too close! _The girl had come directly in front of Naruto. They were about a head away. She raised her hand to Naruto's face and stroked it slowly. Naruto had frozen mentally. When she spoke it was in a sweet voice that seemed a bit sad, her face had a smile on it that made her look even more beautiful,

"So you don't remember me, Naruto-kun?"

She moved even closer to Naruto and they were only few centimetres away, he could see her eye's brightly sparkling in front of him, _Who is this girl? I don't know who she is. I'm sure that such a beautiful girl would leave an impression_ Naruto finally regained control over his body and stumbled backwards into the now shut door,

"W – W – W – W – Wait a minute! I – I – I don't remember you from anywhere!"

She chuckled at seeing Naruto so nervous, Naruto was on the verge of a heart attack, he could feel his heart beating at an insane rate. _She looks so cute when she laughing, just who is she I don't remember her at all did I meet her recently? _She continued to look at Naruto and advanced forward once again,

"There's no need to be so nervous, I won't bite."

She had said the last part quietly and seductively, at these words Naruto's mind thawed out _Won't bite...JUST WHAT IS SHE PLANNING! What kind of relationship did we have before, if we had one. This girls going on like we're long lost lovers._ Naruto started to breathe deeply as she moved even closer, she had a tempting look in her eyes,

"Naruto you really don't remember me...I'm so disappointed, but I have the perfect way to make you remember..."

Naruto was trapped against the door and she placed a hand on his chest pinning him there, she moved just as close as she was before and then even closer. She moved her head to his ear and whispered in a quiet, sexy voice,

"I can't believe you can't even remember my name, I thought you'd at least recognize my face. Ah well..."

She moved her hand slowly down his chest and Naruto's eyes widened, _She's not going to – What's she gonna do – I don't even know this girl – How can she be so forward!_ A sudden burst of pain knocked him out of his thoughts, when he returned he found that she had punched him in the gut surprisingly hard for a girl that looked like she did,

"What was that for?"

"That's for not remembering my name or anything else for that matter; I can't believe I thought that we could just go back to old times. You said you'd..."

**...never forget...**

火火flashback火火

A girl whose face he couldn't remember she was crying, why was she crying? She wasn't standing directly in front of him, she was so far away. He too was crying, why was he crying? He reached out to her as she spoke,

"Promise me we'll see each other again. Then we can go on an adventure again. Promise!"

"I – I promise! Promise me you'll come back!"

"I'll definitely come back Naruto! But promise you'll never - sniff - never -"

"Never what?"

"Never forget me!"

"I'll definitely remember, I'll never forget you!"

"Bye Naruto, we'll definitely see each other again"

"Bye blank, I'll never forget you either I promise."

_**What's her name**_

He watched tears' rolling down his cheeks, as his only childhood friend was taken away by her parents. As they steered her towards the gate they both gave his dark looks, this bore into him and the flow of tears increased. His only friend that had saved him from loneliness was leaving him, he was only six and he was all alone again. He ran through the streets of Konoha towards his apartment, as the tears ran down his face he could not see were he was going and managed to bump into a man dressed in white and red,

"S – S - sob – S – Sorry..."

"It's okay Naruto"

Naruto was surprised to be called by his name; normally the villagers would refer to him as 'monster' or 'demon'. As he looked up wiping tears from his face that were quickly replaced,

"W – Who are you mister?"

"So you have forgotten me so quickly."

He raised an eyebrow at Naruto as he noticed that he was crying, but he thought that he knew the reason. He had been monitoring Naruto since he had moved into his apartment and had noticed a bond that he had made with a particular girl,

"I see, so blank has finally left. You two were very close?"

**What was her name?**

"We were best friends, we still are blank even gave me her favorite orange jacket before! But she had too leave because of her parents!"

**What is her name?**

"That is most unfortunate, I'm sure she was your first friend?"

"Yeah H...blank was my first friend we always played together! Even when it was raining we could play in my house! Old man will she ever come back?"

"Well I'm the Hokage, I'll make sure Ha...blank comes back. Would you like me to walk you back to your apartment?"

**...her name...I can almost hear it...**

"B – But there's no-one to play with!"

"You start at the ninja academy next year so I'm sure that you'll make some new friends there, also by next year H...blank will have come back so you can enroll with her."

"Yeah me and blank will have lots of adventures at the academy, then we can be ninja's together and get married!"

**...It's becoming harder to hear...H...Ha...**

"Hahaha! Maybe one day but you'll have to get into the ninja academy first. When we get back to your house I can give you some books then you can start studying, remember for a ninja mental strength is as strong as physical."

"Yeah! I'll get strong so on our adventures I can protect Hana!"

**...Ha – Hana! Her name is Ichirin Hana...**

火火break火火

"I...Ichirin Hana, your name is Ichirin Hana!"

"Uh...?"

Naruto looked around to find that the hospital room was empty. He saw that the window was wide open and was letting in a great gust,

"Sh – She's gone..."

火火break火火

Tsunade was at her desk filling in paperwork, before her was Amachi who had returned as he had promised the night before. She was filling out papers for his temporary housing which she had put off the night before due to tiredness and was regretting it now,

"Well it all seems to be fine now, here's your pass you can now explore Konohagakure to your hearts content,"

"I see so that's what the paper work was for...well I have nothing to do until later tonight, what do you suggest I do?"

"Well your main purpose is to get along with the team better so I suggest you introduce yourself to them. Naruto can usually be found at the training grounds this time and Sai seems to be living in the library at the moment."

"What about Sakura-chan?"

"Well I think that it's best you don't see her till later tonight, you know it might be a bad omen if you two see each other before then."

Suddenly the door burst open and Sakura burst in red in the face,

"Tsunade-sama! Give me permission -"

Sakura stared around at the two and then blushed,

"Should I have knocked first...?"

Tsunade and Amachi did an anime drop leaving Sakura dumbfounded. Suddenly the two guards burst in,

"Hokage-sama! We're sorry she took us by surprise when we told her you were busy!"

"It's okay I knew she was coming here eventually (with Shizune working at the hospital)"

"Tsunade-sama can you please give me permission to work in the hospital. With Shizune working there I have no-one to train me and it will give me some first hand experience."

"Sakura...uh how do I say this...I don't think you're ready to work in the hospital, you have little experience using medical jutsu in mission/serious situations- "

"That's why- "

He interrupted but Tsunade raised her hand for silence,

"Your skills have progressed greatly but- "

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!"

A vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead as there was the third interruption of the day and it was not even midday yet,

"Hana's disappeared!"

"So you do remember her...can I have a minute please Sakura?"

Tsunade swiveled round her chair and looked at her window ledge to see Naruto standing there,

"Baa-chan! She disappeared! We were talking then...uh...she (knocked me out then ran away)"

"I'm sure that she's fine she should know this village inside out, now if you'll excuse me- "

"But she hasn't been hear for nine years so she might get lost!"

"Naruto you're welcome to search for her but I'm speaking with someone so if you could _please_ excuse me then we can talk later."

Naruto poked his head around her chair and noticed Sakura and Amachi,

"Who's that?"

Naruto jumped down from the ledge and walked around the chair. Tsunade thought for a moment then put on an evil grin, _this is perfect if I do this right then I can get rid of both of them! _Tsunade swiveled around in her chair a big smile on her face,

"That Naruto is one of your allies for the mission, his name is Amachi."

Amachi walked forward and offered his hand to Naruto, Naruto shook it.

"I'm sure Amachi was about to go and introduce and introduce himself to you but it seems you cam to us, I think it'd be a good idea for you two to get to know each other. You'll be working together so teamwork will be the key perhaps you two could train together get used to working together?"

Amachi was surprised at hearing this,

"Well it's true that I know absolutely nothing about you so we could talk for a while and maybe train?"

"What about you Sakura, do you want to join them?"

All this time Sakura had been thinking to herself, _Who the hell is this Hana girl! And why is Naruto so worried about her!_ Her face seemed to reflect what she was thinking and she Tsunade raised an eyebrow, _could she be jealous, well all hell's gonna break loose when she sees her_,

"Sakura are you still with us...?"

"Uh – sorry yeah sure (If I stick with Naruto I can make his jealous with Amachi and find out who this Hana girl is)"

"I've got to find Hana first!"

Sakura also felt a vein pop on her forehead _Again with Hana, just who is she?_

"Find me I'm right here..."

Everyone turned to look at the window, surely enough with her hair swaying in the wind wearing a full ANBU outfit was Hana, but she had her back turned to everyone,

"Hana why'd you- "

"So now you remember my name...hmph!"

She suddenly turned around and kicked Naruto in the face which sent him bouncing around the room (literally) and finishing up in a star shape in the middle of the room. Hana walked towards him drawing a blade as she did,

"W – W – What was that for?"

"That was for not immediately remembering my name! Now I will burn it into your memory with my blade!"

"N – N – N – N – Now d – d – d – don't get hasty! We're best friends right? Best friends don't do this to each other!"

"Best friends don't forget each others names either!"

She pressed the blade against his chin which caused Sakura to take a step forward _Best friends! Naruto is best friends with a girl as pretty as that! And why is she about to kill him_ A hand suddenly grasped on Sakura's shoulder, she looked up to see Tsunade,

"I think it's best that they sort it out between themselves, maybe you and Amachi..."

"No I think I'll watch."

Naruto was looking around the room frantically for a way to escape,

"Hana if you're gonna hurt me please at least do it tomorrow I have a dat – err – plans today..."

"You have a date!"

Hana and Sakura shouted this in unison, but Naruto who was fearing for his life didn't notice her and Amachi slip out of the room,

"Well technically it's a double date I kinda got dragged along..."

"A DOUBLE DATE!"

Naruto felt a trickle of blood run down his chin and knew he had to stop her, he closed his eyes and prepared himself,

"Yeah but I promise that I'll go out with you tomorrow but I really can't today or I'll surely end up dead."

"So you're already with someone...?"

"Well not technically it kinda just happened..."

He felt the blade leave his chin and slowly opened his eyes,

"She's gone Naruto and I suggest you chase her (and leave me in freaking peace geez)."

He quickly stood up and was glad that Sakura wasn't there,

"Where'd she go?"

"She vanished so I have no idea."

"Then I'll have to find her quick..."

Naruto stood up and rushed to the window, the wind blew in his face as he scanned the surroundings, he saw a flash of brown hair in the park not too far away,

"I think you should talk to her, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on...oh and by the way did I mention that she will be joining you on the mission...?"

"Nani! Since when! I thought that it was only team seven and you add two people from nowhere!"

"Well you better get on good terms with those two people because they're who you'll be working with. I can't have this mission failing because of a dysfunctional team."

"Well I'm not the dysfunctional one (Holding a sword at your teammates throat hardly promoting team spirit)"

"I can see were she's coming from, you haven't seen someone that's very special to you in nine years and they can't even remember your name let alone anything else. She was probably very lonely in Suna having to make friends all over again but never forgetting the first."

"When you put it that way..."

"Now Naruto can you leave me in peace I just remembered that I have to fill in Hana's paperwork and I've had enough interruptions for one day. By the way who is it that you're having a double date with tonight?"

Tsunade's curiosity was aroused at how Naruto had got a date with a girl other than Sakura and at how they managed to get together so quickly (He did only wake up yesterday). Sakura had been crying non stop the last three weeks she was so worried about Naruto since he came back in the state that he was. That idiot Naruto betrayed her trust by kissing another girl, then he lets her know that he has a date the day after you (dare I say break up). Not a smart move...at this rate this mission's going to be a disaster; if he can't rectify his mistakes quickly enough then all that we have riding on this mission will be lost,

"Hinata-chan, Neji and Tenten. How come you wanna know?"

"I was just wondering...Come to see me in two days preferably after eight in the evening...there's something that we need to sort out."

"Okay..."

Tsunade watched Naruto leap out of the window and then started to think, _It seems that Naruto is too dim to realize how Sakura feels about him, so I will have to sort it out. I think I should talk to Sakura, two days should be enough to convince her but now I think about it maybe it wasn't a good idea to send those two on a date. Crap I forgot to ask him where he was going...if they go to the same place then the damage could be beyond repair...I reaaaaally need a bottle of sake_.

"Shizune!"

Shizune quickly rushed into the room, had she been listening outside the whole time,

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

"Can you fetch Sakura for me - she then looked at the two guards - I need you two to gather up a few things for me."

火火break火火

Sakura was sitting in the library surveying (more than being part of) a conversation between Sai and Amachi. Whatever they were talking about she didn't know, she was lost in her own thoughts. _Naruto already has a date_ She couldn't believe that Naruto had already moved on from her so quickly and he had another pretty girl chasing him _Maybe he doesn't care he has two other girls and seems content. Remember how worried he was about the other girl, any boy would choose her over me_ She remembered how worried his face looked. She suddenly spoke out when Sai was in mid sentence,

"Amachi can we not do tonight?"

"I – uh – where did that come from?"

"I'm sorry it's me...I just don't feel I'm ready..."

_**...To forget...**_

"Well if you really don't want too..."

"I'm sorry..."

_**...That feeling...**_

Sakura suddenly stood from her seat, she had her hands at her sides and her head was bowed hiding the expression on her face,

"Please excuse me!"

Amachi could hear her voice breaking and wondered if he had said or done something wrong.

Sakura ran out of the library the wind blowing in her face making her to close her eyes, which in turn forced the tears to drop from her eyes. She could not see where she was going the wind was too strong. She managed to bump into someone,

"S – Sorry..."

Sakura looked up and saw that she had managed to bump into Ino, the smile on her face was quickly replaced with a worried look,

"Sakura are you okay...?"

Sakura allowed the tears to fall from her eyes but they were quickly blown away, lost in the wind. She could not bear it any longer she could not understand why she had felt like this since seeing Naruto kiss Hinata, she felt as if he had betrayed her. _Although we were not officially together we were close and then he had just kissed another girl. But it's just stupid Naruto why am I getting like this, I – I – I – I love him and he kisses another girl what am I supposed to do. He – he even has a date with her! Does he still have feelings for me if so then why is he going out with another girl? If he still had feelings for me then surely he would apologize to me even if I did tell him to go away then I needed to clear my head then. He's such a baka! If he doesn't have any feelings for me then what am I supposed to do with mine?_ Sakura was standing there crying into a confused Ino's arms for a few minutes before Ino spoke,

"Sakura...what happened...?"

"I – I – I don't know...I just feel like...I'm confused I – I don't know what to do."

Ino raised her hand to her hair to hold in straight as the wind blew it over Sakura's bowed head,

"(Honestly you'd think a hurricane is coming) Sakura I'm confused myself, did something happen with Naruto again or was it this new guy?"

"It's Naruto...I think -"

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!"

Shizune ran over to Sakura and Ino, she looked worried,

"Sakura! Tsunade-sama said she wants to speak with you!"

Sakura quickly rubbed her eyes and blinked to clear her eyes, she looked at Shizune,

"I – I see. Do you know what for?"

"No." She lied,

"Uh – I'll be there right away..."

Sakura walked away slowly in the direction of Tsunade's office, leaving a bewildered Ino and a confused Shizune, Shizune looked over at Ino,

"Do you know what happened to get her in this state?"

Ino continued to watch Sakura's back as she walked away and replied,

"She has strong feelings for Naruto but she doesn't know if he's going to return her feelings or not, him running around with other girls doesn't help the situation. She still has feelings for him despite all that's happened and she is confused at what to do."

"Simply there's currently a storm in her heart."

Ino watched a few trees swaying in the wind as she answered,

"Ironically yes..."

火火break火火

Naruto landed on the opposite side of the tree that he knew Hana had taken cover behind. She was sitting hugging her knees staring at the trees as the swayed,

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"You're mad because I forgot about you right?"

"I'm not mad because of that...it's just that you've been here and you've made so many friends and you have so many memories here but I feel like..."

"like what?"

"I feel like I don't know anything about you, you've grown up now, you're not a kid...I feel so distant from you..."

Naruto could understand how she felt, a lot had happened in the last nine years and she knew nothing about it. He walked around the tree to were she was sitting and squatted down next to her,

"Well we have a lot to catch up on but we can't do it yet, Tsunade-baa-chan told me you're going on the mission with me and the rest, I promise that we'll catch up straight after that."

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

At these words Naruto stood up and took a few steps away from the tree, Hana suddenly put on a worried face, _Did I say something wrong? _Naruto stood rigidly with his arms at his sides,

"A lot's happened in the last nine years but more in the last four, I...I failed on a mission so I lost someone close to me...I - sigh - I promised myself a long time before then, that I would live my life with no regrets and that I would never take back my words because..."

The wind had slowed to a small breeze and it made Naruto's blonde hair dance,

"That's my way of the ninja...I will never break a promise or take back any of my words."

When he said these words Naruto had realized something _I made a promise to someone_. He turned around to Hana with a grin on his face and offered her a hand. She had a slightly surprised look and took it,

"I really have missed a lot haven't I?"

He pulled her up and then walked with her towards the exit of the park, talking with her had made him realize something,

"Like I said we'll catch up but there are a few things that I have to sort out first..."

He suddenly stopped walking and stared at the ground, Hana stopped a few steps after looking back at him. The wind blew her hair in front of her face once again and she put her hand there to stop it,

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

"I seem to have strayed off my path..."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I - sigh - I need to talk to Sakura-chan..."

Hana looked up and saw that Naruto was looking up at Tsunade's office, she could see that she meant a lot to him they were in the same team after all. She hoped that they weren't that close but she decided to ask to make sure,

"Naruto-kun...are you and Sakura...are you close?"

"We...I...I dunno I think I've screwed up...that's why I need to talk with her..."

"Were you and her...to – together...?"

"We...we kinda had a thing going..."

Hana's fears were confirmed but it was inevitable, she had been gone nine years and it was almost inevitable that Naruto would meet a girl. Perhaps she felt silly for still being so attached to her childhood sweetheart. She looked down and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry though, just because well...me and Sakura were – you know – doesn't mean I'll forget about you. I've gotta go find Sakura you should take a look around the village I'm sure one or two things have changed in the last nine years."

She watched as Naruto walked off away from the park gates towards the Hokage's office. She wondered how far her distance from Naruto was now, it had been nine years but could the gap have really got that large. She stood there for a few moments before taking Naruto's advice and walking around the village, _Naruto is it too late to show you the shape of my heart?_

火火break火火

"Come in!"

Sakura had just arrived at Tsunade's door, she walked in slowly expecting someone other than her to be there but was surprised to find no-one, the last few times that she had come there had been at least two other people. She walked to the front of the desk and saw that there was a chair there very strange,

"Shizune said that you wanted me Tsunade-sama."

"Yes there is some important business that I need you to sort out, I think that you should take a seat."

Sakura sat down putting on a serious face,

"Sakura lately I've noticed that you've been a little emotionally confused, and well the thing is, is that the way that the currently assembled team is bumping heads, I may have to withdraw you from the team."

These words hit Sakura like a ton of bricks,

_**...Off of the mission...**_

"But Tsunade-sama I – I – I, this mission is very important to me, if this mission succeeds then I might be able to bring back Sasuke, ca – can't you sympathize with my feelings?"

"It would seem that unless...hmmm...If you wait here then I could come up with a solution..."

"I – Arigatou Tsunade-sama!"

"Just a few moments."

Tsunade slipped out of the room leaving a shocked Sakura, _Could me and Naruto breaking up really have that big an impact on the mission, he seems to have no problem with it waltzing around with other girls! Hmph he should be taken off the mission not me!_

火火break火火

Naruto had arrived outside of the Hyuuga mansion but unluckily there was no Neji to assist him this time. He stood outside of the entrance for a few minutes to gather his courage, _I need to tell Hinata, I don't have time to be a coward and stand outside. _Naruto lifted his chin to the heavens and strolled boldly forward only to bump into someone,

"You know Naruto you should really watch were you walk."

"Uwaaaaah! Neji!"

"What are you so surprised about, speaking of which what are you doing here?"

"Well – I – uh..."

"It's another couple of hours before we go out."

"About the date...well I think that you and Tenten should go by yourselves."

"Eh – what's brought this up?"

"Well I just don't think I'm ready, I need to clear my head a bit and think things through."

"So you're just gonna dump Hinata, just like that?"

"N – N – Not exactly, I plan to let her off lightly...but personally I don't think that she or I are ready for this."

"Ready for _what_?"

"I didn't mean it like that! I just don't think we should be going out is all."

"I see, well don't break her heart..."

Naruto watched Neji walk off and then turned back to the mansion realizing that all his self confidence had gone, _Oh no bumping into Neji robbed me of all my resolve! Now how am I going to face her after what he said, _'don't break her heart' _What kind of comment is that to give to someone when they're about to dump someone_,

"TEME!"

"Uhh – Naruto-kun I would appreciate it if you didn't shout swear words outside my house."

"Wuaah! Hinata-chan!"

"What are you doing here anyway, I thought that our date wasn't for a few hours?"

"Well the date is why I'm here..."

"W – What's wrong?"

"I - sigh - Hinata you know I like you a lot, right?"

"Naruto-kun you should say words like 'like' or 'love' so easily, save them for the most important girl in your life."

"Y – Yeah you're right, I just feel like I – we're not ready for this. I've been thinking about it and I just feel that I've wronged Sakura-chan somehow. I know you were probably really looking forward to this but - sigh - but I don't think we should go on this date."

Hinata's face dropped slightly but she still held up her head,

"I see Naruto-kun..."

"I'm really sorry – It's not you it's my fault for not...for not..."

"I'm okay Naruto-kun, like I said before I'm just happy that you know how I feel."

Hinata stepped forward and place a hand on his lips,

"Why did you think that I said I would steal a kiss, it's because I know that those lips belong to Sakura..."

She pulled back her hand and then offered it to Naruto,

"I hope we can still be friends Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had a surprised look on his face, but then realized that it was okay and shook her hand,

"So do I..."

It was then clear what Naruto had to do, he had cleared everything up with Hana and now Hinata, all that was left was to speak with Sakura.

火火break火火

Tsunade had just left her room and this had started a train of thought rolling in Sakura's mind, _Have me and Naruto suddenly drifted so far apart? Could our relationship have become so broken that we can't even go on missions together despite being on the same team? Is Naruto really at fault, could there have been a reason that him and Hinata were kissing? Maybe I should have let him explain? Could all this heartache have been avoided had I listened to him in the first place? AHHHH! SO many questions but no answers, should I talk to Naruto? Another Question!_

It was at this moment that the wheels of fate began to grind into action, Sakura stood up from her chair and stared through the window before deciding,

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but there is something I must do..."

She slowly turned and made her way to the door, as she reached out for the door the handle suddenly turned by it self. As the door opened a certain blond haired, orange clad ninja entered through the,

_**...Naruto...**_

They both stood there for a few moments staring at each other until Naruto shut the door behind himself and advanced into the room. He stood just a few steps behind Sakura,

"Sakura-chan...there's something I need to tell you."

Sakura was frozen on the spot, _I can finally hear Naruto's side of it but...but..._

_**...I'm not ready...**_

Sakura suddenly made a start towards the door,

"Please Sakura-chan let me just -"

She still continued towards the door but was suddenly stopped. She felt Naruto's hand on her wrist but it felt strange, his hand was as soft and calming as the first time that they had kissed properly. That if anything stopped her from leaving,

"Sakura-chan I want too apologize for what I did before, I – I don't know I wasn't thinking straight..."

"Are you talking about...You and Hinata...?"

"Yeah, I just feel that I've somehow betrayed you by doing this."

He turned her around gently and when he did he saw she was crying, he lifted a hand and wiped the tears from her eyes,

"Please don't cry Sakura-chan, I can't bear to see you crying..."

"Naruto..."

"What is it...?"

"I just don't feel...I feel that...?"

She suddenly looked up into Naruto's bright blue eyes and she realized something,

"Naruto...you still..."

"I still..."

She suddenly broke off from Naruto and looked into his eyes with a steel face,

"You still don't understand my feelings..."

"I – but how can I know if you don't tell me"

"You want to know how I feel."

"I guess so..."

"I hate you...I wish all the best for you and Hinata"

He heard her voice break as she said the word hate, Sakura turned around and left passing a shocked Shizune and Tsunade on the way out, Naruto was left inside the room his hand grasping on thin air as once again he let go of the girl that he loved.

火火End chapter Seven火火

This took me a longer time because I was moving around houses a bit so I couldn't find time to start it and when I finally did I got stuck with writers block so I had to get a few ideas from a couple of books, animes etc.

火火Authors Notes火火

I think this chapter was a bit too long if you think it was then I'll make the next one shorter or if you like longer chapters then tell me. I will steadily return this too it's NaruSaku glory and I think there will only be a few people present in the next chapter as it will mainly be Naruto and Sakura. I took full-metal-sousuke's, crash and burnn's and kinda The King Of Thieves advice and kept it NaruSaku but life isn't that simple for Naruto so he will have to perform an extra ordinary task to get her to trust him again, what will it be I dunno I will when I get ideas. Adios for this chappie it changed soo much from what I envisioned.

P.S did anyone notice that I used the weather as an extended metaphor, I think I overdid it but it seems alright anyways. I also used in the last chappie (I think)

RoaringSasuke


	8. Heaven and Earth restored

火火Chapter 8 : Heaven and Earth restored火火

The sun rose over Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. Today it was particularly well hidden as a cloud of mist was currently suffocating Konoha. Two people still linked by fate awoke at the same time thinking the same thoughts, it seemed as if fate had something planned for today as both got up at the same time heading to the same place.

火火Naruto's POV火火

I can't believe she said that...does she really hate me...? If she does all that has happened up till now mean nothing. All the times we were together...they mean nothing...I finally got my head clear, I thought that I understood what she said; I thought I understood how she felt. I was completely wrong, she hates me...me...I need to do something. I need to go to the training grounds and clear my head, doing something will help me forget this pain...this pain I know too well...

火火Normal POV火火

He got out of his bed and looked out of the window, not far off in the direction he was looking a girl was staring directly at him but neither of them knew and neither of them of them knew what the day held for them.

Sakura was standing at her window in her underwear; she had just come out of her bath and had frozen at the window.

火火Sakura's POV火火

What was that weird feeling just now; it felt like...Is there someone watching me. Hold on...Shit there are people in the street, I really shouldn't go to the window half naked. I've been really out of it since yesterday; I said the complete opposite of what I felt to Naruto. But he deserved it how could he betray me like that, I know we weren't exactly together together but...I – I still feel like we had a connection. But he still doesn't seem to realize that, he can't just go off with another girl and come back expecting everything to be ok. He can't even explain to me why he kissed her, even though he apologized it's still not enough. If he wants me to trust him again he's gonna have to do something bigger than that.

火火Normal POV火火

Sakura tied her hair back with her headband, froze for a second and decided to tie it around her waist instead. She stepped out of her room surprised to find the rest of her house asleep, then she realized that it was only five in the morning, _Why I went to sleep so early I don't know but I think I'll go over to the training grounds, hopefully right now Naruto's thinking of flashy, over-the-top ways to get me back_. She giggled to herself as she considered what Naruto might do to get back in her good books, she pulled on her gloves as she left the house wondering were all the fog had come from.

火火break火火

Naruto made his way out of his apartment he decided to do some harsher training; so he decided to wear just a black shirt and black trousers, seeing as he felt like doing some intense taijutsu today her wore some protective gloves. As he came up to his door he saw on a table next to the door his old goggles, on a whim he decided to wear them thinking, _On a foggy day like this they might be useful..._

Naruto left his house and decided to take a detour to the flower shop, embarrassed at having to go into a flower shop he decided to use a jutsu he hadn't used in a while (mainly because he feared what Sakura would do to him if she saw),

"Oiroke no jutsu!"

Having transformed into a twenty something woman in a suit he decided to go in,

"Hello!"

He was surprised to receive such a warm welcome from Ino then he remembered that he was not himself,

"Hello, I'm thinking of getting something for a friend who's feeling a bit down at the moment, could you recommend anything."

"How strange I have a friend who's down at the moment right now too, she broke up with her boyfriend..."

Naruto's ears twitched at hearing this news, _could she be talking about Sakura...and if that's true then she thinks of me as her boyfriend..._ He decided to extract a little more information from her,

"Is that so my – uh – friends in the same kind of predicament, her boyfriend went off with another girl."

"Well mine he wasn't exactly her boyfriend, more a close teammate..."

Naruto did an anime drop at these words that somehow didn't go noticed by Ino, coming to the conclusion that she was half asleep he decided to dig deeper,

"Were they close – I mean – Did she love him?"

"She told that to me once – I think..."

_She said what..._

"She was crying to me once, she didn't say much only that Naruto – I mean – aha – someone did something to her..."

_If so does that mean..._

"I spoke to her this morning though and she seemed alright-ish..."

"Wha – uh not meaning to be nosy – what was she like this morning?"

"She was surprisingly bubbly, apparently they were alright she didn't say much about him though..."

"Did she say who it was?"

"Well it's obviously Naruto, a five year old could tell that they were together..."

"Can I get 200 pink roses then?" (Do pink roses exist? If not they do now)

"Uuuuuuh...Hai..."

"How come you're so tired this morning?"

"Well it's only six in the morning if you didn't notice and I was up late last night with..."

She blushed and Naruto wondered who she was thinking of, _I should say something that an adult would say...uhhhhhh..._

"Young love...so – uh – unpredictable..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said firing up suddenly,

"I mean – uh – think nothing of it – I was thinking out loud...ahahaha!"

"I thought so...What was it again 200 pink roses?"

"Uh – yeah..."

火火break火火

Sakura arrived at the training grounds not surprised to find it empty, _no one would be here this early except a certain blond ninja, that I shouldn't be thinking about – train, train, train! That's what I'm here to do._ She walked over to the three posts and remembered what had happened there.

火火Flashback (haven't had one of these in a while)火火

Kakashi looked down on his three students thoroughly disappointed,

"You have absolutely no teamwork, that's why you three haven't got any of these bells yet."

The three of them looked away from him apart from Sakura who gave Sasuke a concerned look,

"I'm going to give Sasuke and Sakura these lunches, Naruto doesn't get any because he tried to steal them for himself."

Naruto looked down crestfallen at not getting any lunch,

"I'll be back in a little while, then you can try to get the bells again. If you fail then you go back to the academy."

"Nani!" Two voices answered in unison,

Kakashi poofed away leaving the three genin to themselves. Naruto stood there watching the other two eating their lunches, he let out a nervous laugh after his stomach growled. Then through some miracle Sasuke offered Naruto his lunch,

"Here..."

"Uh – Nani?"

"You can have some, you'll need your strength if you're gonna help in any way to get the bells."

"Wah – Thanks!"

"Wait Sasuke-kun I'll give him mine."

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"I'm kinda on a diet anyway – here..."

Sakura offered her plate to Naruto despite her stomach growling,

"But Sakura-chan my hands are tied, so..."

"I'll have to feed you..."

Sakura started to feed the food into Naruto's mouth when Sasuke suddenly started choking Sakura abandoned Naruto,

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?"

Sasuke fell on his back grasping his throat, Sakura tried helping him out by tapping his back but Sasuke continued to choke just barely spluttering out,

"Sa – kura – It's no – use – you'll have to – use your - mouth to take it out - cough -"

"You mean a – a - kiss ?"

"Yes if - cough - if it works then – I'll owe you my life -"

Sakura decided to grasp the chance and kiss Sasuke, she knelt down and was about to press her lips on his when she realized, _Why the hell am I kissing Sasuke?_

"Naruto's the one I love!"

"cough - Na – ni!"

"I said I love Naruto."

"Do you mean that Sakura-chan?"

She ran up to Naruto and placed her hands softly on his cheeks,

"Yes! Yes I do! I don't hate you! Please don't hate me! I love you!"

火火break火火

"I love you!"

Sakura was surprised to find her self lying in damp grass, staring into a sky half blocked by fog,

"Huh..."

She looked around and remembered that she was at the training grounds; she sat up and saw nothing but fog around her,

"I must have fallen asleep; I hope it wasn't too long..."

She stood up and brushed off he clothing which was now slightly wet, she started towards the training posts which she had somehow got so far away from. She was then surprised to hear the sounds of someone training. She decided to step forward and see who it was.

_**...It can't be him...**_

She couldn't see well because of the fog but she thought she saw the shapes of a two people fighting.

_**...It can't be him...**_

She looked closer and saw that there were two figures dressed in black, both had blond hair and looked exactly the same,

_**...It is him...**_

火火Sakura's POV火火

It...It is him...what do I do? I don't think I'm ready to face him after what I said yesterday, I didn't expect to see him training here this early. He kinda looks good training as well, his body glistening with sweat, working his perfectly sculpted muscles, I never noticed before because he always wore that orange jacket – I'm getting distracted again - I don't have the courage to face him now...but if I don't face him now then when will I? I can't walk away from this I have to apologize or something. If I don't tell him my feelings then he might never be able to acknowledge them, truth is that I didn't want to say what I did yesterday...but...but at that time I...I just hated him for what he did to me. I guess I should just go I – I mean he...he probably doesn't want to see me either,

"So you're awake, you gave me quite a fright there."

火火break火火

A hand rested on her shoulder and slowly turned her around, she found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes,

"I found you lying down next to the posts and thought you might have fallen asleep training. You know you really shouldn't push yourself; I'll get worried if you hurt yourself"

Naruto moved his hand as if he was going to place it on her cheek, as he always did to comfort her. But suddenly stopped remembering the position of their relationship, _We're just teammates nothing more, I can't be here doing this...this false act. I love her but I've got to let her go...haha...that's so cliché..._

Sakura had seen Naruto's hand move towards her face and wanted desperately for him to place it on her face that alone would show her that he still loved her. She watched it slowly rise and felt her heart drop when it stopped, _Does that mean...he doesn't...he doesn't..._

"I should get going, I mean...if you're gonna be training then I should go elsewhere...it's probably for the best..."

"You could train here if you want..."

Naruto stepped back and turned around; Sakura looked up eagerly at him when she spoke but she looked hurt because his back was too her,

"I...I should just go..."

Sakura looked on as the man she loved walked off into the mist, he walked and then suddenly froze.

火火Naruto's POV火火

What's this feeling...it's welling up in my chest...It feel's like...like,

"**Guilt..."**

Where did that voice come from? I can' have been Sakura it sounded like a male. Could it be?

"**Me of course, who else?"**

Kyuubi, how the hell are you talking to me?

"**I'm trapped in your head of course I can talk to you! Don't you think this situation is wrong?"**

I - well...I think she made her feelings clear before...so as much as I want to do something...anything to save our relationship...I can't

"**So all this is based off what she said yesterday?"**

Well...yeah, why?

"**Don't you see how she's acting now, it's hardly like she hates you. You don't know much about women do you?"**

I guess not...

"**She's asking you to train with her; I don't think that she's thinking of you in a bad light."**

Then why did she say what she said yesterday?

"**Because she was probably feeling very emotional yesterday, so she said she hated you. I think yesterday night it hit her."**

What did?

"**The pain you know all too well, I believe you were thinking about it this morning."**

The pain...of being alone...

"**Yes think about what happened with that Uchiha boy."**

When he left...she probably felt alone again...having the boy you love leave you like that...it's painful...Now I'm the boy she loves and I'm leaving her...

"**Think kit, if you leave her now do you want her to feel that pain?"**

I...no...

"**Then you must do anything so that she can never experience that pain, you may think that she won't return your love but I think the feelings mutual."**

I...I don't want to feel the pain of being alone again either...that's why...I'm going to...

"**Hopefully with this I can stop the rain in this place as well as outside of it."**

火火Normal POV火火

Naruto stood stock still in the fog and decided on what to do,

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan..."

He continued to walk into the mist leaving behind the only comfort he now had in the world, until a pair of cold arms closed around his body stopping him where he stood,

"Naruto-kun...please...don't leave me alone..."

Naruto could hear her voice breaking and he continued to stand there, he could feel her icy arms around him, _Was she waiting here for me, is it my fault that she's like this? _Naruto stared into the just barely visible sky and realized something; _No-one can escape loneliness..._

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan..."

He turned around and placed his hand on he head,

"I never properly apologized for what I did."

Sakura just continued to stare into his eyes; she seemed to be in shock,

"You must be really cold maybe this can warm you up..."

Naruto placed the hand that was previously on her head and put it on her chin; he lifted her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips,

"Naruto-kun - I should be the one apologizing – I didn't mean what I said yesterday -"

Naruto stopped her talking with another kiss,

"You must be really cold we should go inside..."

"But Naruto -"

He placed his hand on her head again,

"Don't worry its okay..."

It was these words more than anything that comforted Sakura, he loved her, and she loved him, that was all that mattered. She suddenly gripped Naruto in an intense embrace,

"Naruto-kun – please...never...ever leave my side..."

"Don't worry I'll always be here, by your side whenever you need me or whenever you don't!"

Sakura looked up and saw that he had that goofy grin on his face, she suddenly smiled remembering how much she loved his smile and how safe it made her feel, _He'll always be here...forever._

"That's the face I want to see, you should smile more Sakura-chan, or you'll end up like baa-chan."

Sakura laughed she loved everything about him the way he spoke, the nicknames he had for everyone, his timid yet fiery nature. He goofed around most of the time, hardly ever acted serious and yet he was respected...somehow.

"We should go, Sakura-chan."

"I think so too..."

Her face was buried in his shoulder and was rubbing softly on his jacket. Naruto wrapped his hands around her, formed a seal and then they poofed away into the mist.

火火break火火

When Sakura awoke she found that she felt very snug and warm, all around her was soft and smelt good. She opened her eyes to see a small table that wore a few empty ramen cups, she looked around to find the place generally messy, and she realized were she was, _This must be Naruto-kun's house...then that means_. She looked up and her suspicions were confirmed, she was lying in Naruto's bed with Naruto beside her. She wasn't surprised to find that she wasn't angry, in fact she was happy that they could share a bed together, _Not in that way though...not yet anyway..._ She placed her hands on the arm that Naruto had placed over her, _He really has got bigger_. She was about to continue when suddenly his arm stirred, _What's he doing? Does he sleep walk?_ He felt his hand sliding down her right leg, she was about to stop him when it went into her ninja tools bag, he pulled out a kunai then lazily threw it out the window to be caught by,

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"My, my you two certainly have been busy asleep at four in the afternoon."

"Just what are you implying?"

"Nothing, nothing at all...I just strolled by to see why Naruto wasn't at training and found...well – you as well."

"I thought training started at one so how come you're here three hours later?"

"Well I would have got to training earlier but – uh – I had to help an old lady with her shopping..."

"What a load of bull -"

"Shit what have I missed?"

Naruto suddenly sat bolt upright, before realizing that Sakura and Kakashi were in the middle of a conversation,

"Yo!"

He looked over to Kakashi and then his brain finally clicked,

"Whaddayoudoinere?"

"It seems you have both forgotten training..."

"Training...oh yeah sorry I was asleep."

"Asleep (So you threw that kunai subconsciously...do you hate me that much Naruto?) Well seeing as you two seem to be doing some kind of endurance training..."

"What was that!"

"I'll just train with the other three..."

"Other three...I forgot Amachi and Hana are joining us..."

"When did you here about this Naruto-kun?"

"Ummm – that's it – baa-chan told me!"

"She told me as well, I think we should go it would give a bad impression if we skipped our first training session."

"I agree..."

"Naruto where are my clothes?"

"I hung your dress out to dry outside, it was all wet. I put one of my shirts on you instead because I didn't want you to get cold."

"Did I fall asleep when I got inside because I can't remember?"

"Actually I think it was when you hugged me in the training grounds."

"Oh...and – uh – how did we end up in bed together?"

"I laid you down first and then I sat down on the edge, I started to feel a bit tired so I think I instinctively went to lie down."

"Oh...I thought that we..."

She cut off at the last part blushing, Naruto understood what she meant,

"We won't do – _it_ – until we think we're ready."

To Sakura it was comforting to hear these words, Naruto was as kind and caring when they were together as he was when the weren't,

"That's good to hear...I think we should go..."

"Let me get changed quickly, I know I have a shirt somewhere..."

Sakura watched Naruto search around for a shirt, when he finally found one she watched him putting it on taking note of how developed his muscles were. She realized that when he didn't wear his forehead protector his hair went down further than usual,

"I'm gonna get my dress quickly."

"Okay..."

Naruto turned towards the window once more wondering how he had managed to sleep for so long, he saw that the fog had cleared and the sun was now shining down on Konoha, he looked down on the street to see that they were very busy; it was then that Sakura decided to tie his headband on his arm,

"Huh – what's this?"

"I like your hair when you don't wear your headband."

"Really? I thought you'd think it looks messy."

She ruffled his hair as she had now attached the forehead protector on his arm,

"Well messy is good, it reminds of someone. I can't remember who but they had messy blond hair as well and it suited him."

"If you like it like this why didn't you say before?"

"Before...when?"

"Don't you remember ages ago, I had my hair like this on the training grounds?"

Sakura had a confused look,

"I don't remember seeing you dressed like this before, are you sure you're not thinking of someone else?"

"I'm sure it was you."

"Whatever then, I must not remember. Crap look at the time we should go."

She walked towards the door but Naruto grabbed her hand,

"My way's faster."

Naruto formed a one hand seal and then both of them disappeared.

火火break火火

Kakashi had started teamwork training and as the three of the hadn't seen bell training before he decided to do that, at the particular moment Naruto chose to appear all three had thrown a hell of a lot of shuriken at Kakashi, at the particular place that Naruto had chosen to appear he was in the line of fire of almost all of them ping,

"Hello everyo – Argh!"

When the smoke cleared somehow Naruto had managed to substitute it with a lump of earth,

"My, my that could've been dangerous...Naruto I think you can come out now..."

Naruto's head popped out of the ground below, he looked around with his kitsune like face on and four faces looked down at him, one with a worried look,

"Uh – Hi everyone!"

Naruto popped out an arm and used it to pull himself up; his other hand was still in the hole,

"Sorry about that but it's better than removing half a million shuriken from various parts of your body..."

His hand pulled out a pink haired kunoichi that was covered in dirt,

"It's okay I'm sure it wasn't on purpose -"

It was then that she looked up and saw four faces staring down at her,

"H – Hi!"

Kakashi strode over to them,

"Three and a half hours late (you beat my record I think) I was doing some bell training..."

"I suppose you weren't expecting us."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you've already suffered a humiliating defeat from us once, I'm sure you wouldn't want another one?"

"You talk big but I've finished the book already, it won't be as simple as before -"

"Because I'm here too."

Naruto and Sakura turned around to see Yamato leaning against a tree,

"Yamato!"

"Yes and I believe you interrupted our training."

"Can't we join in?"

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder,

"I think you and Sakura should do personal training whilst we work with these three"

"And from what Kakashi-san's told me I would prefer if you actually trained rather than -"

"I think that's enough Yamato-san."

Kakashi must have noticed the amount of killer intent coming from Sakura towards him because he immediately ushered them off. Naruto and Sakura were in a small grove of tree's that looked as if it was personally created by Yamato. There was silence between the two which was very uncharacteristic for both, Naruto decided to break it,

"So whaddya wanna do?"

"I dunno maybe we could practice with weapons."

"Okay, basic weapons or I have a few more complicated ones?"

"I think we should start on basic ones."

Naruto reached into his ninja bag for a scroll,

"Okay!"

He rolled out the scroll and placed his hand on it,

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

An array of weapons appeared on the ground in neat rows, there were also some targets next to it,

"Whatcha wanna start with?"

"Uhhhh...Kunais maybe"

"Okay then!"

Naruto formed another seal and the targets flew to various places on the trees, he formed another one and various rocks came in the way of the targets,

"We should aim for all the different targets simultaneously, the rocks block the way so you need to hit the kunai in a specific way."

"I think I'm a bit rusty, I haven't done weapons training in a while...I've been focusing on medical ninjutsu lately..."

"I'll let you go by yourself first then."

"O – Okay!"

Sakura stepped into the middle of the grove of trees and took up eight kunai in her hands. She jumped into the air and let off the first two in each hand, they soared towards the right and left of the targets respectively. She then twisted her body and released the other four kunai, the four that were to her left and right hit almost perfectly, the two kunai that went behind her deflected slightly off the rocks and just scrapped the targets. The two in front of her rebounded off the rocks and headed back towards her. She saw them coming and crossed her arms in front of her prepared to block them...she waited for the impact but it never came, just barely opening her eyes she looked and saw Naruto twirling the two kunai,

"You're right you are really rusty, just barely getting four."

"Shut up! I'm sure you'll do much better!"

"Watch and learn then..."

Sakura sat down next to a tree and watched Naruto intently, _Like he'll do any better!_

Naruto took four kunai in between his fingers, he threw four kunai in four directions from the ground, he then leapt into the air and threw the other four identically, the two to the left collided rebounded off one another hitting the targets squarely in the middle, the two to the rightdid the same. The two to the front rebounded but it only slightly altered their courses and landed a little off the middle, the two behind him seemed to be heading away from each other and suddenly bent slightly together, they bounced off one another unbelievably hitting the centre of the targets,

"You cheater! You bent the two behind you using chakra!"

Naruto landed in front of her and showed her his hands which were glowing blue with chakra at the tips,

"Did I ever say I wouldn't?"

"Hmph!"

"Well seeing as you're terrible with small weapons we should start with those."

"Terrible! I didn't use chakra like you! I'm sure that if I did my perfect control would guide them all to the centre!"

"I'm pretty sure they would" Naruto said playfully,

"Whatever I think we should leave smaller weapons till later, say what larger weapons do you have?"

Naruto pulled out another scroll,

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Three fuma shuriken appeared,

"I've seen these before...yeah when you were fighting Zabuza!"

"Yeah I usually use these in combination with my kage bunshins, It comes in handy from time to time. I hve one more weapon but I was kinda hoping to surprise everyone with it..."

"What is it? Can I see?"

"I guess so...I haven't trained with it that much so I can't use it that well."

Naruto pulled his last scroll, this one had strange seals on the inside,

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

When the smoke cleared Sakura saw that Naruto was holding a well crafted sword, it was quite plain but it had the words wind, water and fire carved (in Japanese of course) into the centre of it's blade, Sakura stared in awe,

"Wow! Since when did you have a sword?"

"Well I kinda asked Sai to get it for me, I wondered were he got his and he said that it was ANBU standard issue. He also told me that there were special ones that channeled the users chakra type, this version has wind, fire and water."

"That's so cool! Can you use it yet?"

In Naruto's mind he thought, _I can't _really _use it yet but I can try something I was practicing. _Naruto placed his sword directly in front of him,

"I can try one that Temari sorta taught me, but I need you to stand waaaaaay back this is really dangerous."

Sakura took a good few steps back and Naruto who had been watching her over his shoulder turned back around, _I hope this works right._

He started to run wind chakra into his sword, the symbol for wind began to glow purple, he then formed the cross seal,

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Five Naruto's appeared all wielding swords, they all pulled them back and aimed away from where he could feel Kakashi, Yamato and the rest's chakra,

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!"

They all swung their words forward and a great gust of wind was let loose shredding all the trees and anything else that was in that direction for at least a hundred meters, Sakura looked on in amazement at Naruto,

"Wow that is soooooo cool!"

She ran forwards and hugged the Naruto in the centre,

"I can't believe it actually worked this time, I've been trying to get it right for a while now."

The other four Naruto's disappeared leaving just Naruto and Sakura in the now rather large clearing,

"I've been trying to figure out how this sword works I think I need to put in wind chakra not just normal chakra."

"You've been training a lot haven't you Naruto-kun?"

"Well yeah after learning chakra manipulation I had to perfect my own jutsu like Kakashi-sensei said -"

"- And it would seem that you have."

Naruto and Sakura turned around to see Kakashi and everyone else standing at the edge of the clearing, Sakura gave Kakashi a dirty look as she always seemed to do nowadays,

"My, my you two certainly have been busy, look at all this mess"

Naruto quickly sealed his sword in his scroll and placed it in his ninja pouch,

"Well the wind element does cut everything up; I believe it was you that told me that."

"So it _was_ you who did this, I have to admit your control over your element has increased since you've learnt it. But you think you could have a little more control over it – it could be dangerous if you're training with other people."

"I can try, I never really tried restraining it because I'm usually trying to force it out."

"So what exactly have you two been doing?"

"We did a little weapons training and...Yeah we did a little weapons training. We practiced hitting targets with kunais. I – ahaha – was a little rusty."

"If you've found something that you're weaker at then you can practice that in your own time."

"What me and Kakashi have been thinking is that we should let everyone get to know each others abilities, so we thought we would have sparring matches."

"Sparring matches..." All five said in unison,

"Yes sparring matches, I think we should start with Naruto and Sakura."

"I think that Naruto and I know each others abilities well enough so it would be pointless to fight."

"You bring up a good point so I think that we should do tag team matches instead."

"Tag team sparring matches..." The five said in unison,

"Yes Naruto and Sakura against...against, let's make this interesting, seeing as your teamwork is so good go up against me and Yamato."

"Against you and Yamato...isn't that a bit unfair, a jounin and an ANBU against a chuunin and a genin, yes I'm technically still a genin."

"I thought I'd never see the day, Naruto backing down from a fight."

"I didn't say that! Fine then we'll kick both your asses!"

"That's the Naruto I know, okay we'll meet back here in an hour."

"In an hour why?"

"We're wanted..."

Kakashi pointed up into the sky and they all looked up, there was a eagle flying around calling out to all jounins to assemble (not literally). Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other before being covered in a swirl of leaves and disappearing. The five of them looked at each other before Naruto spoke,

"What was that about?"

"Ah well Naruto-kun we should – ah – prepare."

"Yeah I think so too, but I need to speak to Hana quickly."

"Uh – okay, I'll be waiting by the posts."

Naruto walked over to Hana whilst Amachi and Sai engaged in conversation,

"How are you settling in?"

"Well it's been okay, I've seen a few familiar faces none of them recognized me. A few of the older people I knew remembered me; do you know Kurenai-san?"

"Kurenai-sensei, you two are old friends?"

"Yeah she used to look after me quite a lot, she taught me quite a few new moves."

"So you are a lot stronger than before?"

"I'm not a chuunin for nothing and why do you think that I'm needed on this mission."

"I bet it's your bloodline limit?"

"So you realized it was a bloodline limit, impressive you must have got stronger as well."

"I left for two and a half years training so I didn't get to advance to a chuunin, but if I was here I would have easily passed."

"So your still a genin after all this time, that's almost funny. Although I didn't pass till two months ago. I'll watch your fight with Kakashi-san and Yamato-san, it should be interesting."

"I'm not the only one that you should be watching, Sakura-chan is very impressive too. She took out an Akatsuki member with the help of just a eighty-something year old woman."

"Wow! From what I've heard of them they're getting quite powerful, but to take on out that's very impressive. What are her abilities?"

"You should watch – from a decent distance – It'll be – urrrmm – suprising what she can do."

"Well come to think pf it you two should be preparing."

"Oh yeah almost forgot, we need to talk again sometime catch up some more."

"We should shouldn't we...I – uh – I'm staying in one of the apartments in the place just south of the Hokage's office, you should visit sometime."

"Yeah I could show you around, what's the number."

"It's door number nine, I look forward too it."

"Me too – ah – she's calling me I gotta run, see you later!"

"Yeah...I'll see you too..."

As Hana watched Naruto walk away she realized that her heart was beating very fast,_ Why am I getting so worked up about a normal conversation Naruto? He's got Sakura I should be happy for them...but I can't...because there are still all these emotions locked up in my heart that I...I...can't admit to him because...not yet..._ she watched Naruto walk over to Sakura, when he got there she fussed over his shirt which had got various rips in it, _I guess they are really together, they already look like a married couple._ She saw Sakura suddenly embraced Naruto and then they both vanished into the wind.

火火break火火

Naruto and Sakura appeared just down the road from Sakura's house, Naruto quickly covered up Sakura's eyes,

"I need you to close your eyes, okay."

"O – Okay...why?"

"It's a surprise that's why, now don't peek."

Naruto guided Sakura down the road to where her house was. He quickly looked to see that his kage bunshins had done what he told them too correctly, he saw that all was good as the jutsu was just then released, _Crap! I need some light if – wait I know explosive tags! No that might injure her and that would be good, wait if I...yes..._

"Sakura I need you to keep your eyes closed for a few seconds more till I get it ready, no peeking!"

"Okay but can you hurry it up please we only have about twenty minutes left..."

Naruto removed his hands from her face and then turned around, Sakura waited eagerly for a few moments but Naruto said nothing, she was just about to complain when,

"Okay you can open your eyes..."

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw two large glowing balls of chakra in his hands,

"Naruto...what are you..."

Naruto suddenly made the balls glow brighter and they revealed,

"Na – Naruto...I – they're – beautiful -"

What she saw before her was a large amount of pink roses, all neatly aligned to make out the words, 'I'm sorry Sakura' (technically it would be in Japanese but whatever). Sakura stared in amazement at the arrangement and found that no words could come to her. She suddenly went in front of Naruto and hugged him,

"Naruto you baka! Why do you keep apologizing? It's my fault...my fault...my fault..."

Naruto stopped focusing the chakra in his hands and hugged Sakura back,

"Naruto...love...love means never having to say you're sorry..."

Naruto continued to hold Sakura,

"I think that you're wrong."

Sakura hiccupped slightly as tears were still flowing from her shining jade orbs,

"Na - hic - ni...?"

"The reason you were sad is because I didn't say sorry, if I didn't say sorry then you would still be mad at me."

"Baka!"

She hit him softly (stresses softly) on his chest,

"I'm the one who should say sorry if anyone, I told you I hated you...that must have been really painful...especially with a childhood like yours...I'm sure – I'm sure that you have heard those words too many times..."

Sakura seemed to calm down because she held slightly looser onto Naruto,

"It must...have been really hard..."

Naruto had been silent all this time and just held onto Sakura, Sakura wondering why he hadn't said anything or even moved looked up at his face but it was too dark to decipher it,

"Naruto..."

He looked down at Sakura with a smile on his face,

"I told you before all that happened before doesn't matter, we should look forward to the future and grasp it with our hands for only then can t story continue."

Sakura was staring at Naruto in awe, _Every time how can he just shrug it off as if it never happened, Was he really not affected by it or was it...is he just to used to it?_ Sakura suddenly gripped him harder,

"Naruto I'm sorry for being so cruel to you I – I'm really truly sorry, although you say that we should look to the future I don't think I can go on without at least saying sorry."

She looked up again with a watery smile, Naruto looked down with a more serious look.

"Then I guess..."

He moved his face closer to hers, she suddenly felt goose bumps run up her arms and back,

"...That your apology..."

He placed his hands on her waist once again,

"...Is accepted..."

Sakura allowed her arms to grip on to Naruto's back. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly as she moved closer, Naruto slightly closed his eyes and used the little he could see to guide him,

"My, my...what's all this...?"

Naruto and Sakura's heads quickly turned to the source of the noise but they saw nothing in the darkness,

"Who would have thought that these two would hit it off..."

Naruto suddenly recognized the voice,

"Temari...?"

"You could tell it was gonna happen sooner or later if you saw how they were around each other..."

"Shikamaru...?"

"Come to think of it they were oddly close last time I saw them..."

Sakura frustrated at being ignored turned her body around to view the intruders,

"What do you want?"

"Riley aren't we, don't worry me and Shikarmaru-kun were just passing through."

"Is that so? Then what are you two up too?"

"Isn't it obvious we are coming back from an exciting and romantic night out."

Shikarmaru crossed his arms and had an annoyed look on his face,

"Urhhhhhh – It's not like that -"

"Now, now no need to be modest. He has a very romantic side to him, he doesn't have a IQ over 250 for nothing."

"Urhhhhhh – she's at it again..."

She threw her arms over him and laughed into his left ear,

"Why are you always like this when other people are around, should I tell them what you said earlier?"

Shikarmaru arms tensed and a vein appeared on his forehead,

"Do not tell them what I said, I might as well take it back if you're gonna act like that."

"It's too late I've already locked it away in my heart and thrown away the key -"

"I'm sorry but can we leave now we kinda have an appointment in two minutes."

"Yes you should go then maybe my shiki-kun will act much more pleasantly when you're gone.

Naruto and Sakura giggled as they turned to leave, Sakura once again held onto Naruto who formed a hand seal and was gone in a swirl of leaves.

火火break火火

The other five members of team seven plus were all standing in wait for Naruto and Sakura who were uncharacteristically late even Kakashi had come on time. There was a sudden rush of leaves and they appeared before them, Naruto placed his hands in their favorable position resting behind his head,

"Sorry bout that...we got stuck with a rock and a drunk but we're here now."

"I won't even ask...anyway we will have to postpone our match -"

"Oh I see...who's running now?"

Yamato felt to cut in at this point,

"Naruto we will not be here hence the postponing of the match."

"So what will you two be doing?"

"Well we'll be -"

火火break火火

An intense ringing filled Naruto's ears and he wondered what the strange sound was, the intensity of the sound increased until it felt as if it was scorching his ears, he stumbled blindly forward attempting to find the source of the sound. He swung his arms out and felt nothing until his arm met something solid. The ringing suddenly stopped and he had the irresistible urge to open his eyes. He saw before him that his arm had met sand, he looked at the boy who stood merely feet from him and recognized some of his features, he had blazing red hair that danced in the invisible wind, he also had thick black rings around his eyes. The only difference was that he was a lot smaller than normal about the size of a six year old,

"Garra..."

Garra walked towards him and offered out his hand, he suddenly noticed that his voice had come out very squeakily. He looked down to find that he was much closer to the ground than before; he also had smaller hands, arms and a smaller body probably that of a six year old. Naruto moved his hand towards Garra's noticing that he had a smile on his face,

"Why are we..."

He hand stopped because the sand had suddenly stopped Naruto's hand from reaching Garra's. Garra's smile faltered for a second and then suddenly the sand reared back it seemed to sense no danger from Naruto so it allowed their hands to meet, when they did a bright light engulfed both their hands. Naruto quickly shut his eyes to stop it blinding him, when he opened them he saw that he was on the battle field where he had rescued Garra, they were surrounded by most of the sound-nin plus team seven. Their hands were still clasped together and Garra was looking into Naruto's eyes,

"We are friends Uzumaki Naruto..."

His view was suddenly complete black and he was not sure whether his eyes were open or not, he tried to walk forward but could not then suddenly his view changed and he was in the training grounds again trapped in his younger body, he looked in front of him and saw that there was a stump in front of him that had a picture of a younger Sasuke,

"What the..."

He turned around to see that there was a person quivering behind a tree,

"Hinata...?"

She poked her head out saw him looking at her and shrieked resuming her place behind the tree. Naruto walked over and was surprised to have her suddenly hug him, as blinding light emitted from her body he had to once again close his eyes. When he opened them he was holding a fully grown Hinata in the rain over training grounds,

"We are friends Uzumaki Naruto..."

He was then instantaneously ( can you believe that I spelt this word right first time) suffocated by darkness. He felt as if he could move this time so he tilted up his head but before he could see what was before him he was his six year old self thrown into an endless blue expanse. He walked forward and looked around to see if anybody was there when suddenly a six year old Hana appeared, he was unable to control his body as he suddenly turned his back to her. Blinding bright light once again blinded his vision and he was at the gate of the park with Hana standing behind him, he willed his body to turn but it wouldn't. He felt her arms close in on his waist and could do nothing to stop her nor respond,

"We are friends Uzumaki Naruto..."

He was then shut down by that now familiar darkness, he felt more movement in his body and moved his arms forward groping for someone or thing his hands met nothing not even air, he was then transported to an endless green expanse. He saw before him a dark haired boy whose hair looked like someone set off a bomb in his face. He had his back to Naruto but he turned round as soon as Naruto took a step towards him, he had a wide smile on his face and half ran over to Naruto,

"Sasuke..."

He held out his hand to Naruto and extended his pinky, Naruto did the same and they linked, a blinding black light emitted from it unlike the ones before. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing on top of a heap of rocks, he had his cursed seal activated and had his three tome Sharingan activated. Naruto was standing on top of the still water, Sasuke looked down at him with a mad smile on his face,

"We are friends Uzumaki Naruto..."

Sasuke suddenly bent over in pain, he struggled for a few moments before looking down at Naruto again,

"That's why you must save me from the darkness..."

Naruto ran forward and leapt upwards as he did he felt the blackness engulf him but as it did he began to fight back, _I can't stay here! I have a promise to keep! I must save Sasuke!_ He felt the fury of his heart break whatever binds were on him, he could fully control his body he went onto all fours before springing off into the unknown darkness as her did there was a sudden swirl of cherry blossoms that increased in intensity as they approached him, they surrounded him and threw him into an endless pink expanse, he saw before him a pink haired kunoichi. her hair was long about nearly waist length she wore an ANBU outfit that had all the silver guards and the sword. She turned and had the same green eyes as she always had. It was then that Naruto realized that he also had an ANBU outfit on, the image would have been had it not been for her face it held a painful expression and she had a great amount of tears flowing down her eyes.

火火Naruto's POV火火

I took a step towards her and began to think, more than being with Hinata...more than being with Hana...I took another step towards her and the tears flowed down her cheeks even more so. Being with Sakura is much more enjoyable...her angry face, her pouting face and her sad face, Sakura is always cute, but...the one I like best is...definitely the smiling Sakura...So please don't cry...I was directly in front of Sakura and she was still crying, I held pulled her into my arms and she continued to cry,

"Sakura-chan, please...don't cry..."

She cried even harder into his arms, she then held her head up to my ear and whispered into it,

"Naruto-kun...sob please don't leave..."

I was shocked to here this,

"I – I'm not going anywhere..."

"Yes you are! You've already left once for five years; do you know how tough that was for me? Naruto-kun you are the man that I love so please for at least my sakes don't leave!" Sakura half shouted in my ear.

I couldn't begin to understand how I was in this situation or where I was but I did know I would have to stop Sakura crying. It was then that a single drop of rain dropped onto my face and suddenly Sakura burst into thousands of cherry blossoms.

"With correct preparation the rain will not fall again."

火火break火火

Naruto turned around to see that Uchiha Madara was standing behind him, he got up and then looked around. He was in a forest a dark forest how he had got there he did not know,

"Uchiha Madara...to what do I owe the pleasure...?"

"There is some information that must reach you immediately."

"Was it really necessary to use all those genjutsu beforehand?"

"It was...you will understand after we speak."

火火End chapter eight : Heaven and Earth restored火火

That was a very prolonged chapter but it seems as though it came out quickly. I think that I wrote this correctly but I may have missed a non essential detail or two as always R&R I'd like to know what people think of this chappie. I hope to wrap everything up in the next chappie if not then I will do another one after this chapter ended very oddly but all will be explained in due time.

火火Authors note火火

I said that eventually everything would be as it should be and it finally is. Haha it feels so good to be writing this. Heaven and Earth has finally been returned but what about everyone else. I think I'll admit that lately I've not been proof reading my work very well so if yousee sily erors then plz pay them no attention. By the way I'll just mention incase anyone doesn't know I'm a member so the NaruSaku fanclub there is called heaven and earth, Heaven being Sakura and Earth being Naruto so in this chapter all is returned to how it should be.

NaruSaku 4eva and eva and eva and eva and eva and eva and eva and eva and eva

RoaringSasuke


End file.
